


The In-Between

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror Tina, Awkward Flirting, Awkward dorks in love, F/M, Falling In Love, Hidden Feelings, Injury Recovery, Jealous Newt Scamander, Mixed Signals, Pining, Sappy cliches abound!, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, eventual love declaration, newtina, there will be dancing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: Following the events of Paris, Tina has decided to make England her new home. Newt couldn’t be happier but while he has been reconciling his feelings, another man appears to have his sights on Tina. People change, he’d been the one to utter those words, now it seems they’ve come back to bite him. The realization was a powerful blow, if he’s to hold on to the most precious person in his life, he will have to fight for her. There is no time left for fear or second guessing, Newt is prepared to do whatever it takes to woo Porpentina Goldstein.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is fairly long and sort of slow to start, but please stick around it gets better! I’ve wanted to write this seeing as how we get a glimpse of Tina’s unease regarding Leta in the first movie and will likely see more in CoG. I hoped to explore how Newt would react if he was in a similar situation.  
> This story operates on the idea that there is no declaration between Newt or Tina following CoG (which if you’ve read into released images looks less and less likely/ yeah newtina!) and the two are tip-toeing around their feelings for one another.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

For an evening in London the weather had been most forgiving, affording a lovely stroll through its busy streets. Considering that just three days ago he was chasing down rumors of a Boitata in the sweltering heat of Brazil, the crisp English air was wholly welcomed. If he was being entirely honest though, the witch walking beside him was likely the reason that his day had such a pleasantness to it. From almost the moment he had returned Newt’s feet carried him to the magic investigations floor, eager to share details from his excursion with Tina. They had developed the pleasant ritual of taking lunch together when her work would allow and Newt had come to anticipate it greatly. His backlogged work load had robbed him of the opportunity this day, however, Tina seemed enthused to hear of his progress and wanted to catch up properly so they agreed to meet up as the work day wound down.

So much had changed since Paris and hiding amongst the comfort of his creatures was no longer an option, truthfully, after mending ties with his brother and Leta the world hadn’t been nearly so overwhelming a place. Having the foundation of his past repaired, the future he would build upon it was certain to be sturdy and strong. Upon meeting Jacob, Queenie, and of course Tina, there was every reason to take on the world and continue building brick by brick. Perhaps one of those individuals inspired his course more so than the others.

It had been some months since Tina had relocated to England, after accepting a position at the Ministry she agreed to a period of probation before being allowed to reclaim her full privileges as auror. This meant desk duty for at least another three months much to the irritation of his elder brother, who openly championed Tina to the head of the department. Using the opportunity to get settled in, she had initially rented a room in a bedsit run by a kindly older witch until a flat in one of the more reasonably priced Wizarding areas of London came available. Newt was keen to see her new abode, as well as survey the area in which she was to live, and so jumped at the opportunity when she offered to have him over for tea that evening.

Opening the door with an excited flourish Tina bid him to enter, “So...this is it, come on in.”

The open flat was actually a reasonable size for this area of London, likewise, Tina had furnished it smartly and with great organization. Newt couldn’t help but let a smile creep onto his face, she was always orderly (exasperatingly so) but it was something he had grown to be quite fond of. Politely offering to take his jacket she hurried him into one of the four chairs set around a modest table.

“I believe the proper English thing to do would be to offer you some tea!” She smiled brightly and Newt felt a warmth bloom in his chest, her excitement was contagious; it may well have been her smile, though he was slow to openly admit that fact.

Scurrying back to the table she deposited a tray of biscuits while summoning the teacups to be placed accordingly. Clattering about it was clear that she still hadn’t grown fully accustomed to her new living situation. With a flick of her wand she poured for him, adding in milk and sugar before Newt could protest. Plastering a tight grin to his face he set about trying the cuppa -honestly Tina was American so his expectations were not at all high.

Sipping politely his brows arched in surprise, “This is delicious!” Not only was it perfect but she added the amount of milk and sugar he normally took. Placing the cup back on the saucer he looked up to find her smirking wryly.

“Don’t act so surprised Mr. Scamander.” Sitting opposite him she fixed her own cup taking a long draw before continuing, “I am, after all, quite observant.”

Returning his cup to its saucer Newt fixed her with a pointed look, “Yes, well there is much more to a perfect pot of tea than simple observation. Someone taught you, someone extremely British.”

She bit back a coy smile and was poised to respond when a knock on her door disrupted their banter. Springing to her feet Tina hovered at the entryway as a look of cheerful surprise adorned her features at the unexpected arrival.

“Good evening Miss Tina, I hope I’m not disturbing you?”

At the sound of a deep timbered _very male_ voice, Newt’s attention was suddenly quite fixed on the visitor. Inconspicuously leaning round the table to peer at the male, he did what came naturally, he observed. The gentleman in question was about at height with Tina, hair a bit too blonde to be considered truly ginger, dressed casually in a vest and jacket. No overcoat meant he lived in the vicinity, well no surprise there, while it wasn’t overly common for women to venture out and live on their own, there were bound to be bachelors occupying adjacent or nearby flats.

“Oh it’s no bother Tris, can I help you with anything?” A polite yet softened ghost of a smile played on her face, she knew this man on a personal level. Not too personal though, Newt noted the polite restraint; Tina, he discovered, had two modes of expression: subtle and New Yorker. (He’d been on the receiving end of the ‘New Yorker’ so he learnt quickly to read her subtler queues). The man, _Tris_ , shifted on his feet but his steady gaze never left Tina’s face, in fact he stared far longer than Newt felt appropriate.

“No, well, that is... my mum took it upon herself to ensure I had a home cooked meal, says I’m looking ever the bachelor. I arrived home to a cauldron full of stew that can comfortably feed a small family! So, knowing a certain someone that takes meals out almost as much as I do, I figured I’d offer a chance at a proper home-cooked meal.”

Huffing in mock indignation Tina postured resting her hands on her hips, “Hey now, I’ll have you know I don’t eat out every day!”

“I know but you must admit you eat out more than is healthy. I just worry about you Miss Tina your job can take a toll on your health so it’s best to take extra care of the body. Seeing as you have no one looking out for you I feel it is my responsibility as a neighbor and a healer to do so.” Smirking sideways he crossed his arms with a look that brokered no argument.

Newt bristled hotly from his vantage point, “ _No one to lookout for her!?”,_ whomever this healer was he didn’t trust him. _Or his mums beef stew, could be poisoned for all they knew._

“Tris I’ve told you a thousand times, just Tina is fine!”

Laughing lightly he acquiesced, “Very well Tina, how about I...”

Newt felt impatience bubbling up within him and could no longer sit silent as the two of them continued on, truthfully he’d felt uncomfortable watching the interaction. “Ahem.” Clearing his throat loudly seemed to do the trick, Tina immediately reddened as if just recalling he was still taking tea at her table. Throwing an embarrassed glance at Newt, she stepped back a pace allowing for a complete view of the abode.

Tristan started, noticing that Tina was indeed not alone, looking over to where Newt sat stoically. “Apologies Tina, I wasn’t aware you had company. I’ll just be on my way, so sorry for interruption.”

As he made to leave Tina stopped him, “I’m the one that should apologize, where on earth are my manners?”, she motioned to Newt and he stood, “This is my dearest friend, Newton Scamander.” Grimacing slightly at the descriptors used for him he extended his hand to the other man nonetheless, “Pleasure”.

Biting her lip Tina motioned to the painfully handsome man beside her, “Newt this is my neighbor from a few buildings down, Tristan Prewett. Tris is a healer at St. Mungo’s”.

Taking his hand Mr. Prewett beamed, “The pleasure is all mine, Tina has told me so much about you. I must admit I’ve read your book several times Mr. Scamander, Tina insisted, and I’m glad she did!”

Any animosity or discomfort at the situation presented him fell away the moment he took in Tina’s proud face. She was genuinely excited to be introducing him to someone; she was proud at the fact she knew him. A bit more relaxed Newt smiled bowing his head embarrassedly, “I’m glad you enjoyed it Mr. Prewett, it means a lot to know that others appreciate my life’s work”.

A stretched awkward silence permeated the space until Tina’s stomach chose that moment to interject, “Sorry, I skipped lunch today working a case.” Folding both arms across her stomach Tina’s cheeks dusted a light pink, Newt couldn’t help the bemused look that fell upon his face. Shaking his head lightly he mused to himself, _“I wonder if she’d remember to eat at all if I didn’t drop by and force her out of doors.”_

Laughing jovially, Mr. Prewett revisited his earlier offer, “Tell you what, why don’t I bring over some stew for you and Mr. Scamander in recompense for ruining your lovely evening together”

Flushing Tina darted her eyes to Newt and then away again, “It’s not like that Tris, I was just showing Newt my new place, in fact your welcome to stay. Why don’t we all have dinner together, you wouldn’t mind right Newt?”

His stomach twisted into a knot, he could hardly say no without looking like a pratt, “Of course Mr. Prewett, mores the merrier.”

“Well alright then I’ll be back in a tick.” Flashing an overly perfect smile the man briskly set off.

As he disappeared behind the closed door Newt was left alone with Tina. Questions raced through his mind: Why was Tina embarrassed to be alone with him? Was she still upset with him? What, if anything, was between her and this Tristan? Why hadn’t Tina mentioned this bloke to him before? He now felt almost as if he were intruding, nevertheless, something inside refused to leave her alone with this man.

Turning toward him Tina rushed forward, “I’m sorry Newt if you’d prefer we didn’t have dinner together that’s ok, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I just didn’t want to hurt his feelings after he’s been so nice.”

Newt returned to his chair tea quite forgotten, “No it really is fine Tina, just you never mentioned Mr. Prewett in any of your letters.” He attempted to keep his tone as far from accusatory as possible, but he was sure he was failing miserably. They had written one another with regular frequency during the two months he was in Brazil. She had mentioned her excitement over her new flat and provided him with her new address, but never was there once any mention of a tall handsome male with a well-chiseled jaw structure.

Setting the table Tina slid into the chair next to him, “I honestly didn’t want to bore you with the trivialities of my life when you’re so busy with your own. Between traveling, book promotions and caring for your creatures -even with Bunty’s help. I don’t see how you sort through your own thoughts let alone having to read silly snippets from my day.”

Reaching across he laid a hand over hers savoring the softness of her skin, “They’re not silly! I enjoy hearing about your days and value your opinions above anything. You know I’m never too busy for you, if you ever need anything...”

“What, you’ll come rushing back from whatever jungle or mountain you happen to be tracking creatures in? No Newt, I’d never ask that. Just knowing I have you as friend is more than I could ever hope for.” Biting her lip she looked as if she wanted to say something else but stopped herself.

Squaring himself he prodded politely, “So I gather that Mr. Prewett is a neighbor, how did you come to make his acquaintance?”

“Well, we met when I was coming off an all-nighter and he was returning from the graveyard shift at St.Mungos. Several days later I was out getting dinner at a little pub down the street, he was there and so we got talking. Turns out we have a lot in common both being detectives in our own way, so we occasionally meet up for dinner if we cross paths or trade out books with one another.”

“I see,” forcing a smile Newt pushed on, “Well, he seems an affable fellow...that obviously has good taste in people.”

Cocking a brow Tina chortled, “And books too?”

Smirking he allowed for his ego, “Yes I suppose that as well”.


	2. Jalousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner progresses amiably enough but becomes rather awkward as Newt finds himself disliking Mr. Prewett. It could be that someone is feeling a bit jealous.

Moments later Tristan returned toting a rather large cauldron of stew and the three set about eating. During the course of the meal Newt, though still wary, did relax somewhat. The sudden appearance of Pickett begging for Tina’s attention seemed to delight her guest greatly and he began to quiz Newt on his career. Newt supposed someone that could take a liking to his creatures couldn’t be but so bad.

“So Tina how has work been going?” Tristan inquired politely between bites.

Tina’s face immediately turned downcast and her body stiffened imperceptibly though Newt recognized the visual queue. Smiling tightly her eyes steeled and focused on a point unseen, “I can’t really comment but the last case I tagged along on involved children; it’s always more difficult when kids are involved.”

Newt didn’t need to hear anymore to know what she was referring to. Grindelwald had been recruiting half blood wizarding children to his cause luring them with practiced rhetoric and then using them in unspeakable experiments. Tina, being half blood the same as he, must have been deeply upset at what she had stumbled upon. Though she attempted to wear the guise of a seasoned auror her giving heart and passionate nature frequently cracked the mask she tried so hard to wear. Knowing that she hadn’t the ability to act in a capacity outside of an occasional assist in a raid was likely to provide consolation.

Before Newt had the opportunity to offer any comforting words Mr. Prewett interjected, “If you’d like, I can take you back to see the newborns.”

Confused by the statement Newt looked to Tina only to find her blushing and he was suddenly quite aggravated. Tristan decided to elaborate to clarify for Newts sake apparently, “You see Mr. Scamander, when I have a particularly dreadful case or lose a patient I like to go watch the newborns in the labour ward. It’s comforting to watch new life thrive in a world that’s as dark as ours can be. One night when Tina seemed rather depressed following a raid I invited her there hoping the visit might ease her spirit and remind her of what she endeavors to protect. I am also of the mindset that children cannot have too much affection so, when there, Miss Goldstein got hold one of the babes whose mum had given him up.” Tristan softened at the memory, “You’ll make an excellent mother one day Tina.”

Tina blushed a darker shade and smiled waving the comment off noncommittally, humming her thanks along with a weak, “Maybe”.

If he was aggravated before he was something altogether different now, the look that passed over the mans face as he gazed at Tina was one of obvious affection. Newt felt a tug in his heart that bordered on an ache, acutely ashamed he chastised himself, _“I have no right to feel this way we are simply friends...close friends.”_

Yes, they had become much closer than mere acquaintances with their adventures in New York and subsequently Paris. Her expression was forever imprinted in his mind when she had assumed he and Leta were engaged; that hurt etched on her face was proof enough her affection for him was not imagined. When she found out that his brother was the one she was engaged to, Tina had done everything in her power to comfort him and he was never more grateful. After being exiled by MACUSA for aiding her sister Tina even decided to stay in London (despite Queenie staying in Paris), she could have settled anywhere but this is where she made her home. There was an unspoken thing hanging between them and as much as he tried to distance himself to heal and nurse insecurities -he needed to firmly put the past to rest- he couldn’t help being pulled back into Tina’s orbit.

She seemed to be having similar difficulties, it began with accidental touches, fingers brushing and hand holding. On one occasion after meeting Tina for lunch she had hugged him goodbye before realizing the intimacy of the gesture and quickly withdrew. He remembered missing the warmth she offered and encouraged her at their next encounter by initiating said contact. He wanted to be near her, even being in the same city working in the same building he was forever coming up with excuses to chat with his brother just to ‘bump into her’. Theseus for his part played daft to appease his younger brother, one day not so long ago however, Theseus surprised him by calling him out.

 

* * *

 

   
“Have you been by to see mum? She informs me that we’ll have several new ‘griffs by the end of the week and she wants you and Leta to name them.”

“You know you really shouldn’t lag about with your intentions.” Theseus’ deep timbered voice interrupted his inane social pleasantries.

“Excuse me?”

“You know Miss Goldstein is one of my best acquisitions she is strong, hardworking, intelligent, fiercely passionate, and truly kind; as such, her presence has not gone unnoticed by her fellows. It has also come to the attention of many, that a woman such as herself remains yet unattached.”

Newt was sure the expression on his face was one of shock and scandal, “Has it then.”

Smiling Theseus placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “Tina is a lovely woman little brother you can’t expect that you are the only one to notice that.”

Newt stood red faced gaping like a fish unable to form words. Even though the relationship between he and Theseus was oftentimes strained, his brother was frightfully observant where he was concerned; years of attempting to keep Newt from trouble he supposed. With his engagement and subsequent marriage to Leta, Theseus had truly begun to treat Newt more as an equal. Whether he owed that to his actions in Paris, or perhaps Leta spurning this newfound understanding of his wayward little brother, he wasn’t sure. It was nice to have Theseus to stand beside him at the level, rather than looking down on him.

Patting him in a rough fashion on the back Theseus’ grin widened, “ Not to worry old boy, I believe she is quite oblivious to their advances, besides, I’ve observed that she is more taken with tall ruddy complected gingers”.

Newt was about to fire back at his brother who was now laughing loudly at his expense, “What’s so funny?” Turning he was surprised to find Tina standing directly behind him.

Panicking he stepped closer to her but was unable to formulate words. Theseus intervened slinging an arm round his shoulders, “Miss Goldstein! I was just recalling the time when Newton was seven and I told him the most effective way to catch a mermaid was to dangle his worm at the edge of the water...”

“Tina I believe it’s about lunchtime!”, offering his arm he pushed on, “Shall we?” Blatantly ignoring his brother he all but charged out his office dragging Tina with him.

Intrigued Tina had forced him to stop, “Dangle your worm?”

Theseus roared behind them, “Don’t worry Tina perhaps my brother will show you how it’s done one day!”

Newt blushed a glorious shade of red before shaking his head with a heavy sigh, deciding not to respond lest he be further embarrassed. The story Theseus was referring to unfortunately involved Newt stark naked standing with his ‘bait’ out over the small pond on the Scamander estate. His brother had always enjoyed exploiting his naivety in their youth, not that much had changed now they were older. He was most certainly NOT sharing that with Tina especially after his last statement.

Pulling away from him Tina cocked her brow, “Inside joke?”

“The term joke is used very loosely in this instance Tina.”

Walking out Newt realized he was normally so concentrated on Tina that he failed to notice much else, but since Theseus’ revelation he observed several gentlemen eyeing her with interest as they passed. He reckoned that Tina hadn’t noticed because she was just as intent on him, something lit inside him at that thought.

 

* * *

  

  
“Newt....Newt? You ok?”

Snapping out of his reverie he realized they had asked him a question. “Ah yes I was just thinking about the newborn moon calves Mr. Prewett just reminded me ...getting them on cycle for feeding is very important.”

Newt stumbled still lost in thought but Tina only nodded, smiling, “I’d love to see them when you have the time.” Her smile, he realized, was like a balm to his soul,“Of course Tina you know all you have to do is ask.”

Dinner concluded amiably and Tina took to her feet to set about clearing the table, at once both men offered their assistance. “Absolutely not!” placing her hand on her hips she huffed, “You are both guests in my home!”

Before she could continue on, both men had wands out and and plates cleaning in the sink. Newt had taken on drying and placed dinnerware and cups back into the cupboards. Rolling her eyes amusedly she sighed, “Thank you both, that was very unnecessary but greatly appreciated. How ‘bout I make you some coffee, or tea?”

Newt took in the subtle shadows beneath Tina’s eyes realizing it was already so late and she was surely exhausted. Speaking quickly he declined the offer for the both of them, “Perhaps another time, Mr. Prewett and I should be on our way so you can turn in.” At that, they both bid Tina a good night and went on their way.

The two men walked together in silence a bit before Tristan spoke, “Mr. Scamander, do you know if Miss Goldstein is seeing anyone?” Startled Newt couldn’t respond, his heart lurched into his throat, of course this man looked at Tina as a potential mate, he knew his gut feeling hadn’t been in err. “Apologies for putting you on the spot Mr. Scamander but I know from Miss Goldstein the two of you are quite close friends. I was hoping to ask her out to dinner formally, but if she fancies someone else I’d rather spare myself the embarrassment.”

Newt was overtaken with scenarios involving the two of them, each ending in Tina inviting this man back to her flat for the night. Gritting his teeth something caught between hurt and rage tore through him at the very thought. A conjured image of Tina holding a small infant Mr. Prewett had described earlier gripped his heart tightly, he imagined her smiling and cooing at the wriggling bundle, a tuft of light ginger hair poked out from swaddling. This man whom he had just met was calling to focus feelings he had forced down in fear, fear of rejection, fear of losing her in his life. This man in just one question had highlighted all the ways his inaction would preform the task brilliantly for him.

He answered before his brain could temper the words already spilling from his lips, “I believe Miss Goldstein is involved with someone. He’s a rather big bloke, a bruiser really, I’m not sure, but I think he’s an auror.”

The deflated expression that overtook the man’s face almost inspired pity. “Oh, well then I suppose that makes sense, she did seem rather happy the day before last. I had inquired as to her extraordinarily good mood and she replied it was owed to a wonderful lunch with someone from the ministry- I wrongly assumed it was a female friend. Well, best to know up front, Thank you Mr. Scamander I believe you spared me quite an awkward situation”

Shaking the dejected mans hand Newt wished him a good evening feeling a touch guilty for his fabrication, however, a possessive voice within congratulated him on a job well done. Deciding to walk home rather than apparate he reflected on the fact that Tina was happier after having had lunch _with him_. Her smile was the means of brightening his day and to think he was the cause of it made him absolutely giddy.

Arriving at his flat he despaired initially at the rather sizable space his parents had insisted on, due of course to the impressed upon need for keeping up appearances. It felt altogether too empty at times, however, Newt’s mind was bent on considering how nicely Tina might fit into his life. Might she like a bit more space herself? The flat she was in was quite small and being a female, albeit a dangerously skilled auror that happened also to be female, her occupation alone put her in danger. She was certainly in a less affluent area of London where women seldom lived without a chaperone, which also meant she was surrounded by bachelors.

Knowing she was more than capable to fend off unwanted advances did little to assuage his protective nature, most especially where Tina was concerned. She wasn’t his to protect he realized, not yet anyway. Kicking off his boots and loosening his bow tie Newt flopped down into his favorite worn armchair and came to a life changing decision. He would invite Tina over tomorrow night for dinner to repay her hospitality and tell her of his growing feelings for her.

The terror he would have felt at coming to such an end was soothed by the image of her wrapped up on his sofa immersed in a book, sipping hot chocolate before smiling softly at him. Suddenly the thought of that smile being shared with anyone else was not remotely an option. Yes she could fill up any space she was in, his heart knew this better than his brain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, the next will be up tonight!  
> Things are about to get awkwardly romantic!
> 
> P.S. The Theseus bit was my favorite to write out! Somehow I see him teasing and toying with Newt, but also feeling the need to guide him given he’s so much older. I really hope this movie doesn’t screw up my image of Theseus!


	3. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner invite accepted, a slightly awkward dinner ensues...

Halfway through the work day, as was his adopted pattern, Newt found himself in magical investigations. Instead of making a play at speaking with Theseus as a cover, he walked directly to Tina’s desk finding it overflowing in paperwork while said witch working furiously to keep pace. Clearing his throat Tina looked up at him in a mild shock. “Oh Newt! Sorry I didn’t see you standing there. Did you visit with Theseus again today? You know, I’m glad to see the two of you getting along so well.”

Furrowing his brow Newt shook his head lightly, had he really been coming to see Theseus that frequently? “Uh no, no I came by to see if you’d like to pop out for a bite to eat but um...I see you are quite busy.”

Tina huffed a laugh in response running her gaze across the seemingly endless piles of paperwork that had littered her desk. “Yeah looks like I won’t be goin’ anywhere for a while, sorry Newt.”

Attempting to hide his disappointment Newt smiled a bit, “Not to worry, I could bring you something back if you like?”

Pausing in her work she leveled him with a look he knew well, something was on her mind. “No thanks Newt, but hey, if your not busy later tonight there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Excitement bloomed in his chest at the opportunity presented him, Tina had created the perfect opening.“Um no actually I am quite free, perhaps you’d like to come over to my flat? I could make dinner...”, stumbling a bit he felt nervous and second guessed his awkward invitation, “I could also introduce you to my new mooncalves”. _Brilliant Newton always default to your creatures..._

Peering at him, a smile that looked suspiciously like a grimace ghosted her features, “I’d like that. What time should I be there?”

Rocking back on his heels full of excited energy he managed to speak, “Six o’clock,” pausing he watched her scan her work warily, “Actually how does seven sound?”

Laughing lightly Tina nodded, “Alright then let me get back to this or we’ll have to postpone to seven o’clock a week from now!”

Newt ducked his head to hide the obscenely wide smile decorating his face, “Alright then, see you at seven!”

Walking to the lift with a spring in his step a voice reached his ear. “Seven o’clock eh? Too late to be a casual meal so it must... be ....a ...date.”

Turning toward his gloating older brother Newt rolled his eyes, “This doesn’t concern you Theseus.”

Ignoring him fully, as he often did, Theseus prodded on, “Actually you are in my department little brother and what concerns my aurors concerns me. So, where are you taking the lovely Auror Goldstein?” Pushing him back into his office to afford privacy Newt huffed,perturbed, “If you must know, I’ve invited her to my flat for dinner.”

The impressive clock on the wall, obviously a gift from someone or another, tocked and rang quarter past the hour as Theseus was more quiet than he’d ever seen. Newt was almost cocky at the look of shock that appeared on his brothers face - that is before the shock turned into a leer. It was then that Newt realized he’d divulged too much and slapped himself mentally.

“So ... you’re inviting her for a late night _meal_ at your flat are you? I don’t think I should need to remind you dear brother but make certain to take the roast from the fire before it’s too well done.” Punctuating his innuendo with a wink and a nudge, Newt couldn’t stop the heat overtaking his features.

“Theseus!! It’s not, it’s not like that!”, exasperated Newt knew he wouldn’t win out against his brothers needling. Not that he didn’t desire far more from Tina than mere friendship but he’d never tell that to anyone, especially not him!

To his surprise Theseus just beamed, “I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses”, knocking his shoulder, “Don’t muck it up Newt she’s a good woman. Oh...and don’t end the evening without a proper kiss.”

Shoving Newt out of his office he smiled, “Now get on, as I recall you’re not the best cook so I’ll send our house elf over to assist your endeavors. Leta and I will be taking supper with Mother and Father this evening at any rate.”

The door to Theseus’ office was already closed before Newt could utter a word of gratitude. Shaking his head lightly a weight had certainly been lifted knowing he would not be the one cooking, but Tina had wanted to discuss something...with him. Composing himself he pushed everything else aside to focus on the task at hand, first off, he had to do some shopping.

 

* * *

 

 

Evening approached far more quickly than Newt would have preferred. Thankfully his elder brothers’ house elf Brie had magicked a home-cooked meal even Queenie would covet, complete with cheesecake, Tina’s favorite dessert. The ambiance was, Newt could safely say, homey with a touch of the romantic. In actuality he felt it mirrored the dinner at the Goldsteins New York apartment when they first met, complete with candlelight. Perhaps there was a small part of him that wanted her to think of his flat as home. He had of course extricated some wildflowers from the field in one of his habitats -a lovely blue color- to add to the table. Pacing nervously it was nearly seven and Tina, he knew, was never late without good reason. Casting a warming charm over the meal, he set to wearing a hole in his rug when he realized with a start she had never been to his flat and he hadn’t thought to give her the bloody address.

“Bloody buggering hell!” cursing in a continuous string he beckoned his coat and charged for the floo, just as he pinched a handful of floo dust a firm knock rattled his front door. Racing to open it dressed in his outer coat he grinned delightedly at a very tired looking Tina arm raised mid knock.

“Going somewhere Mr. Scamander?” Smirking at him with one cocked brow he reveled in the playful teasing nature she showed only to him; he could’ve been stung by a billywig and not been so aloft.

“Ah, no. I was, well....it just a moment ago occurred to me you had never been to my flat and in my usual daft fashion I had forgotten earlier to write the address down for you.”

Chortling light heartedly Tina produced a slip of paper from her coat, “Theseus took the liberty of giving it to me before I left. I hadn’t finished my paperwork in time and was gonna owl you, but Auror Scamander scolded me for spending too much time today at my desk and forced me to leave it for McCallister, not that I minded”.

Rolling his eyes exasperatedly Newt ushered her inside taking her coat and pulling out a chair, “While I would normally encourage you to ignore my brother, in this instance of course I agree.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t take issue with authority, unlike some people,” crossing her arms she leaned back in her chair to goad him with a quizzical brow and a crooked smile, “...lucky for me, seeing as how I’ve also been given off tomorrow and that means I can actually enjoy a meal and visit without rushing.”

Chuckling as he whisked the food to the table Newt shook his head, “Apologies Tina but I’ve ignored my brothers so-called authority too long to change now. I am curious though, why did he give you a day?”

Shrugging nonchalantly Tina reached for the water to take a sip, “Dunno he said McCallister could handle the paperwork and he wanted me well-rested. Something about needing to be ready for a hard project only I was suited for, said it would be difficult to handle at first then it would come easy enough, his exact words, no idea what he’s talking about but I guess I’ll find out soon enough.”

Floundering mid-spell Newt almost dropped the potatoes on the floor before he gathered himself, blessedly Tina was busied with her drinking glass and it went unnoticed. Feeling the heat overtake his face he turned to the kitchen after setting the table to regain composure. _Of course bloody Theseus would say something like that! Not that Tina, thank Paracelcus, had understood his subtext...still. I’m going to send that bastard a letter sent on pink stationary and douse it with perfume! Leta had changed in some ways but her jealous nature probably hadn’t, let him deal with her wrath!_

“Uh, Newt? You ok?”

Starting he realized he’d been staring off in thought for some time, “Oh yes, yes I was just, I don’t believe I have any spirits Tina, so sorry.”

“Newt you’ve gone to enough trouble as it is with a spread like this! Is that brisket?!”

Taking a seat opposite hers as they were both magically served a portion, a small smile lit his features as he took in her awed expression. He had made a mental note of any foods (well anything at all really) Tina tended toward and was glad at least his eccentricity aided in something beneficial.

“Please, tuck in! You must be half starved seeing as how you didn’t get a proper meal in at lunch.”

“I will, thank you!” Taking a bite of the roast her eyes rolled back eliciting a moan of delight, “If you can cook like this I’m glad I never offered to subject you to my pitiful skill. I’ll deny I ever said anything if you spill but this brisket might be better than Queenie’s!”

“I’ll do my best next time I see her but you know well as I that it is a fruitless endeavor!” Starting in on the meal himself he reckoned with the fact he’d have to send Theseus a thank you note instead, Brie’s cooking was simply amazing! Tina certainly seemed to enjoy it at any rate. “Oh, speaking of your sister, have you heard from her recently?”  
  
Setting down her cutlery Tina dabbed her mouth with her napkin, “As a matter of fact, I received a letter from her that arrived this morning and seeing as how you’re a dear family friend I don’t see any harm in sharing the news.”

Curiosity peaked at Tinas sudden burst of excitement, Newt turned his focus from the meal as well, “News? What news?”

“Oh just that I’m gonna be an Aunt in about six months!”

Flabbergasted Newt choked in surprise, “She’s pregnant!? Her and Jacob ... Merlin’s beard! Bloody well done!! I’ll have to write Jacob to congratulate them properly, I mean if that’s ok, perhaps I should wait until they’ve announced formally first.”

Laughing giddily she reached across the table and took Newts hand, “Stop it Newt, you’re practically family, Queenie as good as said she knew I wouldn’t be able to keep it to myself and she was right. I’m just so excited for them, though truthfully I can’t wait to get my hands on that sweet baby girl ...or boy, maybe one of each! My grandmother’s sister on my father’s side had twins, so it runs in our family!”

Watching in rapt fascination as she let go of his hand and continued her meal, Newt thought back to last evening when Mr. Prewett mentioned that Tina had enjoyed holding infants. “If I’m recalling correctly, you seem to be very much drawn to children Tina.”

Popping a bit of potato into her mouth her features softened, “I suppose I am, it’s just holding a helpless new life in your arms so weak and dependent yet so full of possibilities.... it’s so pure and I dunno how to put it, there’s this warmth that just makes you feel lighter, you know. I’m probably not explaining it well...”

“Mayhaps, you’ll have your own one day.” Nonchalantly interjecting mid bite Newt watched from beneath his fringe to gauge her reaction.

“Hah, well last I checked you can’t have one alone!” Realizing too late the weight of her statement, she abruptly put down her utensils flushing deeply.

She was so intent on ignoring her blunder she failed to see Newt’s softening expression as he blinked owlishly taking her in. Looking up she caught his tender gaze on her, so gentle, so open, she appeared frightened at what she saw there. Uncharacteristically, Newt did not look away and was poised to say something but Tina quickly cut him off.

“Speaking of infants, I believe I was promised some baby mooncalves! I’ve even got a little present for them.” Bounding to her feet she walked toward the umbrella rack and produced a brown parcel from her coat.

Newt, gathering his bearings, stood to clear the table, “I have dessert also, but if you’d rather wait, we could go see the creatures first.”

Tina attempted to fix her gaze anywhere but on him, still clearly embarrassed by her outburst, “I think that’s a good idea, let dinner settle a bit.”

Pushing his hands down into his pockets he bid her to follow him into his study; which was actually a tiny spare room that housed a desk and all the extraneous odds and ends he had no wish to drag on his travels. After negating several protection charms he opened the cupboard door beneath his stairs and beckoned her forward, “After you Miss Goldstein.”

Nerves over what transpired just moments ago seemed to dissipate in an instant as she stood at the threshold of his menagerie. The visage of sheer wonder and anticipation she wore at stepping into his little world never ceased to astound him. It was no wonder, he mused to himself, that he had developed such strong feelings for her. He watched adoringly as she meandered deeper into the underground sanctuary and followed shortly thereafter. Descending as they were enveloped, just the two of them, in a world that was all their own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Theseus you dirty mongrel! Honestly, if Theseus isn’t the nudge, nudge, wink, wink, type...I’ll be so disappointed!
> 
> This chapter is a bit slow but I promise there will be fluff and some slight angst (mostly fluff though) in the next chapter. Gonna post that tomorrow ! As always thanks for the kind reviews and kudos!!!


	4. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina descend into his basement sanctuary to pay a special visit to some new arrivals.

 

When he hopped down from that final step Tina was stooped on one knee embracing Dougal. “Well then old chum, we know who it is you really prefer don’t we?” Hands on his hips Newt could only purse his lips knowingly. Dougal had been exceedingly fond of Tina, particularly since her last meeting when she gifted him with a pouch of charmed chocolate coins, or gelt, as Tina referred to it (they provided endless amusement when corralling the new baby nifflers). He often wondered if Dougal had ever seen anything regarding the two of them with his sight. No sooner of course was the thought produced than the small creature looked back at him cooing, grabbing for Tina’s hand he led her toward the makeshift mooncalf nursery. Laughing ahead of him she allowed herself to be guided by the small creature uttering the occasional exclamation at the scope of his underground creature recovery.

Each trip down into the secret little world within his case created an ease between the two of them as well as the creatures. Hence his own small secret sanctuary was no longer his alone but ever increasingly theirs. Her  excitement at his larger basement habitats had him grinning like a fool. Sharing something so wholly important, a part of himself really, something that Tina embraced delightedly filled his heart like nothing else ever had. His own mother, though she loved her youngest dearly, would often shake her head in confused affection and shrug off his “little hobbies”. Even Leta, his first true friend that accepted his creatures, endeavored to change “things” about him that were unsavory to her.

Tina, lovely giving Tina, seemed to absorb all about her, as a child experiencing the first flutterings of magic. She embraced, accepted, nurtured, and cared passionately for those closest her...Newt knew this included him. She was adept at cloaking most of her emotion but Newt was observant out of both nature and necessity. She cared for him and genuinely wanted to know more - _about him_. He was more than happy to comply and likewise use the opportunity to sate his own need to better know her as well. Witnessing the hurt in her eyes, caused by his carelessness, was the single most painful thing he’d yet experienced, it would never happen again so long as he could help it. This divide between them was painful and he could no longer bear the possibility that she might choose to exist in another’s space -he would not.

His musings ceased upon reaching the quiet moon filled landscape. Newt shook a small bottle that looked as if it were meant for an infant, albeit a rather large one, causing high pitched warbles to erupt. “Well here is the new brood, I haven’t settled names yet so they are currently referred to as a collective,” cuddling one of the new mooncalves Newt spoke to it as he often did with the creatures in his case, “Perhaps Miss Goldstein could help sort out the name dilemma as I’ve been lectured before that my name choices are abysmal.” A high pitched gurgle was all the response he received from the mooncalf.

“I did not say abysmal ...I said interesting....”

“Ah but the look on your face when you said it practically shouted abysmal!”

Huffing with mock indignation Tina retorted, “I did NOT have any look on my face! I said interesting and interesting is what I meant!”

Amused at her puffed up expression Newt was emboldened to tease her a bit, “Oh but what you say and what you mean can be quite different Miss Goldstein, I believe I’ve come to know you well enough to know that. Besides while others may not be able to read you I certainly have no problems, magical creatures of all sorts are my specialty after all.”

Tina froze in shock and turned only to get caught in his teasing gaze, “Well....uh...I...”

Holding her eyes captive he smirked haughtily, “What’s the matter Tina afraid I might know what your thinking right now?” His own eyes raked over her reddening face and paused at her lips before catching hers once more.

With an abrupt turn Tina began tearing at the parcel unwrapping it, set on collecting herself, “The gift I brought for your moon calves, I remember you telling me they like dancing to music...it’s not anything like the moonlight sonata they normally listen to but I thought maybe they’d like it.”

Walking to the phonograph she placed the needle to the record and the static gave way to a sweet almost haunting melody, caught between jazz and something sweepingly orchestral. Turning toward Newt they both seemed to be drawn back to the others full attention, caught in something waning from  awkward to soothing. The feel of it was tentative, like making your way across a frozen pond not knowing which step could send you mercilessly into the cold or deliver you to your destination safely. Luckily the stampede of mooncalves drew them to their hypnotic performance as they swayed gently in time with the tune. Tina looked as if she was in a dream state herself so Newt, whose eyes had been pulled with ease back to her all evening, stepped beside her and laid a hand on her arm.

Startled, Tina shook her head looking down at where they touched, “Sorry Newt, I’m acting like I’ve never even read your book. I knew better than to watch too closely ...but they’re so....”

“I know, they tend to do that to both muggles as well as those with magic.” Shuffling closer his tongue peeked out to wet his lips, “Perhaps we could join them?”, hastily continuing after taking in her uneasy expression, “It’s a lovely song after all and it would keep our attentions evenly distributed to avoid falling prey to a trance.”

“Oh, yeah, ok it’s just..”, squaring herself she met his challenge like she met all things, with awkward excitement and false bravado, “Alright but don’t go gettin’ angry at me when you have sore feet.”

With a light sense of amusement he maneuvered her into his arms before she heard him move. Holding her at a respectful distance they began to dance as the instruments gave way to a soft tenor voice.

_**‘And now the purple dusk of twilight time steals across the meadows of my heart...’** _

“Ouch.” Newt took another step back before Tina’s other foot could make contact.

Pulling back with a frown Tina looked at him hopelessly, “I’m sorry, I told you this was a bad idea.” Before she could utter another syllable, Newt had pulled her closer wrapping an arm firmly about her waist trapping her body against him. “It’s alright, how about we just sway back and forth like this.” Rocking slowly he gently guided her in a small circle, “Better?”

_**‘High up in the sky the little stars climb, always reminding me that we’re apart’** _

Their bodies were pressed together intimately and Newt was all but intoxicated by her mere presence. The light smell of her perfume filled his senses, a light clean floral scent hinting of lavender with a touch of green tea, it was the very one he’d gifted her at Christmas. _“Had she been wearing it earlier in the day? No, I would’ve noticed..then she wore it for me?!”_  His heart had begun to race at the very idea, so absorbed in fact, that he hadn’t noticed her hands worrying at his vest. “Yeah, again Newt I’m sorry. I’m not good at this sorta thing, dancing.”

Taking in the downturn in her expression he began to feel a bit like a heel. This wasn’t the way this night was supposed to go at all and now he’d gone and upset her. “It’s alright Tina I take for granted that Hogwarts held biannual balls in which participation was mandatory.” Thinking back he chuckled, “Between forced lessons there and at home dancing was fairly unavoidable, even if one was forced to waltz with their great-aunt Cressida.” Bending a bit to search her face he smirked, “Yet another reason Hogwarts is the superior wizarding school, you know, Ilvermorney really should’ve given you proper lessons.”

  
_**“Sometimes I wonder why I spend, the lonely nights dreaming of a song.”** _

  
Her face fell a bit further and he was certain he had said something he shouldn’t have, but before he could walk the comment back Tina’s entire demeanor became withdrawn. “We did have dances and lessons,” forcing a quirk of her lips she picked at the fabric of his vest, “...it’s just no one ever wanted to dance with me.”

Unable to to form comprehensible sounds, his mouth hung open trying to put into words something that would convey his upset, or to comfort her, but as was his usual nature he bluntly asked, “Why?”

  
_**“The melody, haunts my reverie and I am once again with you.”** _

He hadn’t actually expected an answer but Tina pressed her lips into the tight smile he knew so well, it was how she looked when she tried to hide the fact that she was hurting; how she looked when she thought that he was still in love with Leta. He never more than in that moment wished he had some sort of spell or potion in his possession that would erase such a look from her face.

“Why huh? Come on Newt, look at me, I’m tall I’ve always been that way, I towered over all the other boys and no male wants to dance with some giant gangly girl.” Looking away she huffed a pained laugh, “Height aside, I’ve never been the type of gal a guy wants to dance with anyway.”

Incensed Newt began his retort, “Yet another reason Illvermourney has much to learn, if the  male students were dim and passed on someone as wonderful as you!” he clipped further comment the brimming tears in her eyes stopped him short.

“I doubt it was any different here, guys want a girl that’s ...soft and charming someone to giggle at their jokes and hang on their every word. A girl that’s beautiful and curvy and appealing -someone more like my sister or like Leta.”

_**“...Now my constellation is in the stardust of a song...”** _

There it was, it hurt him to know that she might have been even a tiny bit correct. He was infatuated with Leta but that was long before she blossomed into what she became. He had been consumed with her, his only friend, the only living soul his own age that acknowledged him. Suddenly a dagger sliced him inwardly, Tina was so like him but she hadn’t found anyone the way he found Leta. Yes she had Queenie but, knowing that boys were indeed callous and driven by physicality,  he was sure it was little consolation to her to be passed over for her beloved younger sister. He knew well enough what that was like to be second best to a more attractive sibling. It had honestly never occurred to him that Tina had any problem with suitors she was absolutely lovely, more than lovely to him.

  
A bright smile adorned her face as she pierced him with a look that dripped honesty, “Don’t get me wrong, I like the person I am now, I wouldn’t trade it for a million dances even if it would save your sore feet. It’s only that it was lonely, that’s all. I’ve learned that being someone like my sister also comes with its own set of problems. I am who I am for better or worse, and even though its usually the latter, I’m me and the people who care about me seem to be ok with that fact.”

  
_**“...Though I dream in vain, in my heart it will remain. My stardust melody, the memory of loves, refrain.”** _

 

 They had since stopped dancing but Newt refused to let her from his arms even as the song faded. Swallowing audibly he gently lifted her chin and smiled, “Who you are, Porpentina Esther Goldstein, is one of the most magnificent human beings I’ve ever met. While I truly curse any blighter that ever directly or indirectly caused you even a moments pain; I’m so thankful for everything you’ve become because that’s what led you to cross paths with me.”

She broke into that wide dimpled smile he loved so much, he couldn’t help but love it, she was never more beautiful than when she just let herself be free in the moment. A tear met where his finger lightly touched her lower jaw and acting on instinct he reached up to tenderly brush it from her face. Tensing he felt himself being pulled into a trance that had nothing to do with dancing mooncalves.

Tina was a breath away from him and he ached to close the distance and drink from those perfect lips; he longed to show her how perfect a woman he truly thought her. Words were never Newts strong suit, well, spoken words anyway, action reckless or no was the biggest part of who he was. Unable to stop himself he leaned ever so slowly toward her, concentrating only on the quickening of her breath and how impossibly beautiful her eyes were, only to jump back abruptly at the sound of the screeching phonograph.

Flicking his wand at the offensive noise he lamented as he turned back to where Tina stood grabbing the record he handed it back to her. “Here you are.”

“Newt it’s a gift, I think the mooncalves liked it so, maybe play it for them another time ok?”

Looking down at the album labeled “Stardust” he smiled shyly, “On one condition, well two really, you promise me that this won’t be the last time we dance together and of course you keep the aforementioned agreement to help me name the new brood.”

Crossing her arms she tilted her head in playful indignation, “You mentioned desert earlier Mr. Scamander. If you expect me to agree to subject myself to further embarrassment at a later date, that might be a great way to sweeten the deal”.

“Very well then Miss Goldstein we have an accord.” Shaking hands to seal their pact, Newt ushered her upstairs hanging back to put the record in a place even the nifflers couldn’t find it.

Glancing behind he tapped his wand thrice in an arrhythmic manner before whispering an incantation that revealed a hidden compartment at his work desk. Placing the record there with reverence he lingered on the objects there, treasures of no monetary value,  but priceless to him all the same. A bit like the nifflers hoard if he was completely honest with himself just a lot less shiny. Bits and baubles each holding a precious memory were encased here and an album entitled ‘Stardust’ would be just another chapter in this secret book.

Shutting the compartment he sighed heavily, yes he had haphazardly left pictures of both Leta and Tina sitting about, but Newt was on the whole a very private person that liked to keep things precious to him well hidden. Closing his eyes he raked a hand through his hair, there was one thing that he no longer wanted to keep hidden and he was closer than ever to exposing it. Marching toward the stairs he steeled himself, “Alright Newton, time to take the proverbial leap, but first... cheesecake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably failed to mention that the chapters are all names of songs from the 20’s, 30’s, and 40’s- mostly 30’s though. 
> 
> If you have never heard ‘Stardust’ (as preformed by Nat King Cole) I suggest you go and have a listen, it’s lovely.
> 
> A note about the coins: I have this headcanon where Tina uses a hardening charm on chocolate Chanukah coins/gelt to keep the Nifflers away from actual shiny things! I really would like to see something like this in one of the movies...a small tribute to her being Jewish. It’s within reason as the first manufacturer was an American circa 1920.
> 
> Also, sorry to dangle the carrot with this one but these two little dorks are a ways off from coming together! The next chapter will have its share of fluff ....and some not so fluffy parts...
> 
> Thank you for reading, I also appreciate the kind words! I will do my utmost to respond to you all!


	5. So Near and Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina discuss naming the mooncalves over dessert among other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So near and yet so far” is a song by Cole Porter. (1941)

They were seated in companionable silence, indulging in the rich creamy dessert that from first bite elicited one of the most pleasant sounds from Tina he’d ever heard. His cheeks tinged a light shade as he mentally recorded the blissful moan, mind running away at all he could do to produce similar vocalizations. Her voice shamed his train of thought into hiding, though he was sure to revisit it again later when he was alone. He often dwelled on her and frankly those thoughts were becoming less and less chaste despite his best efforts...he was a gentleman but he was still very much a man.

“This is an awfully big place you have here Newt and since the creatures have a space all their own I know it’s not for them. Hiding anything or anyone else that I should know about?”

Her question was innocently posed but Tina was an auror, he had learned even a small question made in partial jest was used to attain information. Which begged the question, what did she hope to ascertain? _Anyone hmm.. sounds auspicious._ Dabbing at his mouth with a napkin Newt furrowed his brows in thought before responding, “I suppose I wanted a little extra space should I have a need for it but I had very recently considered a flat mate.” An arched brow completed the look of skepticism plastered on her face and he could hardly manage to stay serious. “I’m sincere Tina, however, Jacob seems to fancy living in Paris with his wife, so here I am alone as there isn’t another male in the country I’d consider sharing a living space with.”

A delicious smirk adorned her face and he could see the unspoken statement that she’d dare not give voice. _“You didn’t say anything regarding females Mr. Scamander.”_ Instead she opted for another bite of cheesecake before lightening the topic. “Well at least you don’t have to share that impressive fireplace. Honestly I thought nothing could be worse than taking the floo into work every morning but once again the British Ministry have outdone themselves. The alternative to the soot-filled floo is a chilly wind drizzled walk to the toilet, I’m sorry, _the loo_! In New York I was free to just apparate wherever I needed to go!”

Rolling his eyes fondly Newt knew exactly where this was going, “Need I remind you of all the utterly ridiculous American rules in place that one doesn’t contend with here in jolly England. Compared to that the floo is a holiday! Besides, if you don’t like the loo entries you could look for another flat with a connection to the floo network.” It was her turn to roll her eyes and turn her attention back to dessert, unfortunately her fork clattered onto an empty plate as she sheepishly set down the silverware. Without a word Newt stood and deposited two more slices onto their plates smiling widely as he did so, “I think I promised you cheesecake on the understanding that you would help me name the new mooncalves.”

Slowing the fervor with which she ate Tina propped an elbow casually onto the table resting her chin in her hand, a picture of relaxation, which sent Newt’s heart into orbit. “So, you realize your asking someone who goes by _Porpentina Esther Goldstein_ to help you name them right?” Cutting into his second slice Newt fixed her with an amused look, “Yes I do, what’s so bad about your name, I quite like it.”

Leaning back in her chair Tina launched into her offensive, he could always tell when something was particularly perturbing to her, as she tended toward using expansive gestures whilst voicing said complaints. “Oh come off it Newt! Porpentina... really!? I couldn’t have been given a more regal sounding name like Queenie?” Chiming in Newt sought to placate her, “Believe it or not I can understand your frustration, having a name like Newt when my elder brother is named for a Greek hero.”

Sighing Tina began to toy with edge of the tablecloth as she remarked, “I guess names really do reflect the person huh? After all doesn’t Leta’s name have to do with a swan, that’s pretty fitting if you ask me.”

Choosing his words carefully Newt focused on her downturned gaze before continuing. “You are aware that swans are quite gawky as cygnets, and when they do grow into maturity they can be quite vicious.” Her features lessened in their severity somewhat as she continued to study the pattern in the fabric of his tablecloth. “I believe you are quite true to your name Tina.”

An unladylike scoff erupted from her as she leaned forward propping a forearm on the table. “What? A solitary bristled tree rodent? Or Esther...I don’t think I even need to explain myself there?”

Blinking quickly his face twisted into a grin, she was awfully similar to a porcupine at this very instant though he’d hardly be voicing that aloud. “The North American variety of porcupine is actually quite adorable and nowhere near as dangerous or frightening as their preceded reputation would have one believe. But you’re right, you are different to both Leta and your sister, nothing at all like them in fact.”

He just barely caught the hurt in her expression and it pulled at his heart, he scrambled quickly to make amends and explain his true meaning. “Queenie is regal in that she’s a bit like the sun, bright and giving, a bit fierce at times but always warm. Leta’s middle name is Alcmene, the moon, mysterious and alluring but changeable and more often than not, cold. Esther, means star and to be sure, I think it suits you perfectly. You don’t see it yourself because you’ve spent so much time surrounded by darkness, but you emit an aura that that shines brightly all about you. A constant unwavering light that guide others, often eclipsed by the sun, a small dot next to the moon, but never moving, never changing, lighting a path for those that are lost. Especially for those poor souls that wander, ever searching for something constant and true to point their way home. Better than both sun and moon really, an entity all your own.”

Tina sat with mouth agape, lip trembling as she gave in to a small sweet smile, taking a shaky breath she seemed to find her voice. “Isn’t your middle name Artemis, I don’t see you being cold at all.” In an attempt to lighten the thick atmosphere Newt mimicked her earlier stance leaning over the table, brow raised coyly in question, “Are you suggesting that I’m not mysterious or alluring Miss Goldstein?”

Suddenly taken with the view of his kitchen Tina shoveled a forkful of cheesecake into her mouth to avoid response. Laughing Newt leant back in his chair looking wistfully past her shoulder, “I suppose that there wasn’t ever any room in my sky for two moons, would’ve been rather chaotic after all.” He barely glimpsed the brown upon him as he was hopelessly drawn back to her.

Setting down her eating utensil she moved the conversation along, “Ok, I’ve decided, two of the boys will be Artemis and Fido! Wait though there’s a third boy isn’t there? I think you should keep it in the family, what’s Theseus’ middle name, I’m sorry, _names_?” With a devious smirk Newt obliged, gifting her the information with no small amount of satisfaction, “His full name is Theseus Laurel Max Scamander...and if you call him Laurie he’s very likely to explode. Use this information as you see fit!”

Light conspiratorial laughter subsided as Tina appeared to be mentally cataloging information, “Alright Laurel it is ! I named the boys now it’s your turn, you get the girl !” Proud of her choices Tina agreed to Newt deciding upon Stella as the girls name, and if she hadn’t put together that by naming her an alternative to Esther to ‘keep it family’, well that was his secret.

As they sat dabbing at the crumbs littering their plates, they had fallen into an amiable discussion involving possible baby names for Jacob and Queenie’s new addition. Connecting the two topics Newt recalled Tina wanting to speak with him about something earlier in the day when he stopped by her desk to invite her to dinner. “Tina, earlier you said you needed to speak with me about something, was it about Queenie and Jacob’s good news?”

Jumping to her feet with a nervous energy, Tina walked toward his kitchen brandishing her wand, setting the kettle on the stove. “No actually I wanted to talk to you about something else. How bout I make us some tea since you cooked such a lovely meal, it’s the least I can do,”

Ducking his head a flush crept up his neck as he was forced to admit aloud that he in fact had no part in the meal aside from purchasing the ingredients and plating the finished product. He hadn’t mentioned Theseus’ involvement, instead implying he had assistance from a “friendly source”. Tina only smirked as she worked her way around his kitchen preparing a pot of tea, the domesticity of which filled his soul with warmth. Distracted with the image of her dressed in blue pajamas, sporting sleep-mussed hair, fixing her morning coffee, he was snapped to by the cup placed lightly before him.

“Here you are, a cup of tea with a splash of milk and two cubes of sugar!” Looking thoroughly pleased she sipped at her own, watching in anticipation as he lifted the teacup to his lips. Once again her skill was impressive, far too impressive in fact.“Who on earth taught you how to make decent tea!? I can recall being in New York suffering through a dreadful attempt by both you and your sister not once but twice! I must know who is responsible for your education.”

Straightening her posture Tina mocked him in her best high-English impression, “Well I happened upon the most well-bred British gentleman there ever was and implored he condescend to assist a poor yank in the crafting a proper pot of English tea.”

Bellowing from his gut Newt gasped out cringing at the dreadful assault on his accent, “Oh come off that’s NOT how we sound! That, my dear, was utterly ridiculous!” Luckily Tina seemed not to catch his embarrassing slip or if she had, she let it go.

“That’s how it was, although, I didn’t request the assistance as much as it was forced upon me by a tough instructor that would broker no mistakes. I was also made very aware at how privileged I was to be learning from someone with such refined palette!”

Pursing his lips an unbidden thought arose, could it have been Mr. Prewett then? “Seriously Tina, who is this person...seems to me he may have been a pompous arse”. Her eyes became alight with amusement as her brows all but disappeared beneath her now lengthy side-swept fringe, “Funny you should say that, since you share a last name with him.” Grinning fully into her tea cup Tina erupted in a fit of giggles and was soon joined by Newt who was no longer able to keep himself together.

“Th...Thes....Theseus, my elder brother, Theseus....teaching you the art of tea-making and how to be mother! Bloody hell!” Laughing to the point of gasping Newt conjured images of his brother gently scolding Tina on everything from taste to temperature. Wiping his eyes he sighed audibly, “So, how many pots did you go through before you gained reprieve?”

“Eleven....” at that Newt’s laughter erupted anew, “...your brother is a bit of a stickler for rules, I can see why you would take such issue with them. Oh well, at least everyone at work will drink when I’m in charge of making it now.”

“Ahh...I can’t be too hard on him there, our mum was quite stern when it came to etiquette and tea time is a serious affair for we Brits, as you put it. However, Theseus doesn’t take sugar in his tea so I’m curious as to how you knew to put just the right amount of milk and sugar in for a normal person.”

“Like I said Mr. Scamander, I'm very observant, but I wouldn’t call the individual observed normal, exactly.” All trace of humor dissipated from her face and she set her cup down. “Speaking of Theseus.... that’s part of what I wanted to discuss with you.” Newt held his tongue waiting instead for her to speak in her own time, Merlin knows what she could want to talk to him about if his older brother was involved! “Has he...has he, been spreading rumors about me?” Shaking his head unintelligible confused mutterings were all that he could produce as he wracked his brain at what she could mean. “More specifically, has he told you that I’m dating another auror?”

Ohhhh...now it was clicking in place. Hanging his head in shame Newt felt his entire face burn, he should have know such an underhanded deed would come back to haunt him! The only small glimmer of hope was that he could in fact blame his brother for the “misunderstanding”. A small voice reminded him that the truth was of course an option, however, that was drowned out by the chaotic musings of his mind in a panic paired with the deafening drum of his heartbeat.

One thought shot ahead of the others, _“Merlin’s beard, what if she got in trouble because of your lie, you bloody_ fool!! _MoM aurors are highly discouraged from “outside fraternization”_ , panic pushed the words out before he could stop them. “I’m so sorry Tina, Mr. Prewett asked me and I did tell him that. I...I dearly hope it didn’t get you into trouble, I hadn’t reckoned he’d tell anyone.”

A warm hand wrapped around his as it lay clenched tightly on the table, “It’s ok, no I’m not in trouble, Tristan said something to me about it this morning in passing. I set the record straight with him but, look Newt, you can’t listen to everything Theseus says he tends to enjoy teasing you far more often than I think acceptable. I know brothers are different than sisters but promise me you won’t take him too seriously from here on out, and let him know I don’t appreciate it either.” Drawing back she worried at her hands rested atop the table. “Tristan...when I told him I wasn’t seeing anyone this morning, he asked me out on a date....”

The words echoed mutedly as he struggled to process their meaning, his brain was a step or two behind his heart as the pain in the latter slowly enunciated them. His head started spinning, what should he say, the only reply he wanted to offer was a plea for her not to; he wanted her to see that he’d developed feelings for her. He hadn’t the right to demand that of her, after all he was nothing but a friend to pass the time with. _“I’ve no one to blame in that but myself, if I hadn’t hurt her in Paris....if I had the courage to be more bold, maybe...”_ His throat felt dry but he managed the only response he could choke aloud, a halfhearted, “Oh...well...good.”

Chancing a pass over her face, Tina wore an expression he couldn’t pin, it was a brief flicker of ‘something’ caught between disappointment and pain. Carefully pushing the emotions off her face she guarded herself, against him, and it broke his heart. “I said yes, I mean, I didn’t even know he was interested. He’s a nice guy and, well, I’m not gettin’ any younger as Queenie always used to remind me. I suppose I ought to give him a chance, what the worst that could happen right?”

What’s the worst that could happen indeed. A cacophony of scenarios assaulted and flooded his mind giving answers to her innocent rhetorical question; each one of which felt as though an erumpet had been let loose to trample his poor heart. She agreed, she was set to give this bloke a chance and there wasn’t a bloody thing he could do about it. How could he blame Mr. Prewett, to want the opportunity to win the affections of such a woman, no there was no one in this case to blame except himself. Clearing his throat in a bid to check his emotions Newt steadied himself, “Well, um it’s getting late and I’m sure...I’m sure you’d like to get some well deserved rest.”

Standing they both walked over toward the door and he helped her into her coat as she politely declined his offer to walk her home safely. “I’m a grown witch Newt, and an auror, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the friendly offer though.”

He grimaced, never in his life could he have imagined being angered at the description of friend as it applied to him. “Well then I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow.” Turning toward him Tina worried at her lip, “ Actually I’m off tomorrow remember, Theseus’s orders, and tomorrow night I’ll be out with...” Squeezing his eyes Newt forced a pained grin to his face while tapping his hands against his thighs, “Ah, I see, I’ve gotten so used to seeing you every day, I’m rather spoilt now I suppose.” He turned at the unbearable look of guilt unable to accept the pity, even if she had no idea she was offering it.

“I know what you mean,” hanging her head she opened the door, “Well g’night Newt, thanks for...everything.”

“Of course, anytime Tina.”

With that the door closed behind her as he imagined her walking away from him toward the awaiting arms of another man. On the journey over to his chair his limbs felt weighed down as if he’d been trudging through quicksand. Collapsing under the weight of his sorrow, he lowered his head into his hands aware of the empty settee across from him, no hot chocolate, no Tina.

Pain tore at him as the hot tears spilled mercilessly from his eyes, an echo from the distant past replayed itself. Had it hurt this much with Leta, no he realized, not even close; the suffering, heartache, and betrayal were painful but this was somehow beyond even that. Clutching his heart Newt released a shuttering sob, “It’s because your in love with her, you love her...you stupid bloody coward!”

There he stayed through the night watching as the fire slowly died to cinder. While he’d normally seek refuge with his creatures, even they couldn’t chase away her presence, Tina had permeated his life, everywhere he turned, every little thing, was her. What would he do if that were to change, he couldn’t bear it. Drifting off as the last ember died, his mind it seemed, had joined ranks with his heart as dreams taunted and tormented him in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always loved how names can reflect a character. I of course have no idea what Theseus or Leta’s names are but I do love Laurel for Theseus! I think of the Roman victory laurels I suppose. 
> 
> I also have this head canon where Theseus takes Tina under his wing, an adopted little sister if you will. Being that he’s about 12 years older than Tina I see him stepping in as a mentor of sorts...at least I hope so!
> 
> Next chapter will be up later today as a slight reprieve from the angst! Newt is in need of some advice and gets it from an unexpected source. As always thank you for the reviews they are the gold to my Niffler!


	6. I’ll see you in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s subconscious isn’t about to let him lose out on Tina Goldstein! After a rather telling dream Newt seeks out the advice of his older brother only to receive it from another, his old friend...Leta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll see you in my dreams” by Isham Jones -1924
> 
> Watch it preformed by LBM feat. Irene Serra!  
> [I’ll see you in my dreams YouTube](https://youtu.be/a60ica0lJYI)  
> I'll see you in my dreams  
> And then I'll hold you in my dreams  
> Someone took you right out of my arms  
> Still I feel the thrill of your charms  
> Lips that once were mine  
> Tender eyes that shine  
> They will light my way tonight  
> I'll see you in my dreams

Images swirled of them dancing, he could feel her warm body pressed up against him, this time however, there was no screech of the phonograph to impede his progress. His lips found their mark, she melted under his tender caress and reciprocated in kind as he explored her mouth with fervor. Pulling away, a whimper tore from her lips as she beckoned him to follow, and follow he did; chasing her across what appeared to be a stretch of land inside the forbidden forest he caught up to her pulse racing. He knew this place, it was _his_ secret hiding place, even Leta had never been here.

When he was a second year he escaped here to avoid bullies that, ironically, were terrified of what lie within. It had never occurred to Newt to worry enough to be terrified of anything, so a large forest teeming with things waiting to be discovered supplied him with an endless source of entertainment. This place was special even for the forbidden forest, he’d come here alone when he needed something more, something that even Leta couldn’t offer. It was profound, even as a child he could feel it, it wasn’t until third year when he first glimpsed them, he realized it was frequented by unicorns. He knew then that he’d spend his life looking for creatures as magnificent as those he’d just witnessed.

She stood in the middle of the clearing, sun dappling the ground all around her as the white gown she wore took on an ethereal sheen. A soft breeze blew and the scent of earth and lavender filled his nostrils as he took in the feel of soft moss beneath his bare feet. Her arms stretched outward to him as she took the shape of some other-worldly goddess, he could hardly resist following her command. Though even as she beckoned with arms open he stopped short of her embrace. Dark brown eyes glistened with tears as she slid the pearlescent gown from her shoulders, standing before him in all her perfection. Still he stood unmoving, afraid, terrified, the one who had never known those words or actions, couldn’t move to risk what might come next. Newt was frozen in place, was it in fear of scaring her off or knowledge of the pain that might come if he were to make himself the fool again?

He watched as tears rolled one after another down her porcelain face, slowly she withdrew arms back down at her sides. So intent on her was he, that the shadow moving behind her went unnoticed until it stepped into the light. The visage of Tristan Prewett materialized to wrap an arm possessively around her waist as his fingertips brushed dark hair intimately behind her ear. Leaning forward the man’s lips slowly traced the long line of her neck, pausing to suckle at a point that caused her eyes to close to him.

Rage boiled within him, a fury of possessiveness that clouded all reason, it hardly mattered that she wasn’t Newt’s to protect. He couldn’t abide this man touching her in such a way, reaching out he pulled her from his embrace and wrapped her safely in his arms. Glaring back at the man Newt jolted to find he had vanished, soft hands framed his face and Tina delivered her lips gently to his own. A chill had overtaken him as he realized he stood before her in his natural state, unabashedly ready for her.

Pulling back she nuzzled his cheek before grabbing both his hands, leading him to lie down with her on the soft ground. Hovering over her form he trembled with want, a carnal, primal need to touch her -to have her. Soft thighs surrounded his slim hips as he desperately sought out her moist warmth, a brush against his precious mark caused his head to spin. He need only push forward and sink down into her to have what he so yearned for. Looking into her eyes that glistened in wonder, he silently begged for permission. Wrapping him in her embrace she pulled him close as he poised to enter her, “Tell me Newt, tell me...”

Swallowing thickly his breathing erratic he couldn’t put together what she was asking, “What do you mean love? Tell you what?” Arching her lower body upward he gasped as she rubbed against him, “Ahh ... Tina...love I don’t, I don’t...” Whispering in his ear she spread her legs wider to welcome him, “Tell me what I need to know Newt, never lie to me, share yourself with me and I’ll give you everything I have, it’s yours to take if you want it.” Gathering her to him his body overcome with need he pushed forward.

“Newt!!!”

 Jumping at the hand that had begun to shake him he had forgotten the position he had fallen asleep in and found himself on the floor. “Oh Newt, sorry, are you alright? I was worried, you were moaning terribly in your sleep and I was concerned at how chill the air was in here. Honestly, I know you keep most of your attention to the creatures you help but you should take time to care for yourself as well.” Scrambling he grabbed one of the pillows he’d brought down with him covering a certain area discreetly as he could muster still being half asleep. Bunty continued on oblivious to his predicament, thank Merlin! “It looks as if Theseus was over last night for supper, or was it your mum, how’s Mrs. Scamander doing by the way?”

From his vantage Newt took in the plates strewn about the kitchen leaving a painful reminder of the events from the last evening. With the pleasant and deeply telling dream fresh in his mind he decided he couldn’t just spend his day with his creatures, he needed an ear to lend an honest opinion. “Bunty, I’m going to freshen up a bit then I’m headed out. Could I possibly beg a favor of you?” Perking up his lively assistant charged into the living room...and wait had she just cleaned his kitchen? Handing him a steaming cup of black tea as he stood she answered enthusiastic as ever, “Of course Newt anything! What is it you need?”

Taking a pull of the strong liquid he forced a smile, “Could I trouble you to keep an eye on the creatures for the day, I have an errand or two to run and I’ve no clue how long it will take. I expect I will be back in time for tonight’s feedings at the latest. It’s short notice I know...”

“Don’t you worry about a thing ! You know how much I love you-r...your creatures they’re as important to me as they are to you! Just let me know if I can assist in any other way!” Handing her the half drunk tea Newt smiled and made for a quick shower, jogging out into the living area freshly attired in a smart brown suit he charged into the floo proclaiming his destination, “Arcadia Hall.”

 

* * *

 

Stepping out onto the marble floor his footfalls echoed along the corridor as a house elf materialized to greet him, “Good day Master Newton, I take it you have come to see Master Theseus.” Nodding in affirmation his brothers chief house elf Kneeley went on, “Unfortunately Master Theseus is taken with an important meeting and left earlier to take breakfast with the chief auror from the Italian delegation. Shall I tell him you stopped by?”

Before he could reply a voice cut through the empty cold stillness of the hall, “Newt, is that you? Is something the matter, what do you need with Theseus?”

Turning, Leta stood near him a picture of a proper English woman even in the early morning hours. Unable to to meet her gaze Newt felt his mind race, he had held feelings for her once yes, but those days had long since passed. An overwhelming awkwardness was left between them and if he was honest he did everything possible to avoid it by avoiding her; even if that meant distancing himself from his family by dodging time spent near his sister in law. “It was nothing that can’t wait, I was just leaving. Apologies, I hadn’t meant to disturb you I thought you’d have removed to your country estate after dinner with mother and father last night, now the seasons over.”

Hugging her arms over her chest her lovely face looked pained, “We thought it best with everything going on that I stay in London, I agreed to it, besides I don’t wish to be away from your brother.” Pouting her lips she pressed him, “What do you need with Theseus, I could pass along the message when he returns.”

Grimacing Newt rubbed at his neck debating on what, if anything, he should say, as if reading his thoughts she plied, “Newt...you can trust me to do that, we are family after all.” Releasing a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding he acquiesced. “It’s, I’m here to get some advice on a personal matter...but it’s quite alright I’ll check back later.”

“Kneeley, prepare another place for breakfast Newton will be joining me this morning.” The courtly elf bowed deeply, “At once my Lady!” She led him by the arm into the breakfast room overlooking the bustling London streets as she poured him a cup of tea, pushing the milk and sugar over to him. “So, this advice wouldn’t have anything to do with Miss Goldstein, would it?” He all but choked into his cup at her her words, “You, but how did you..?”

Smirking in satisfaction she leaned back fixing him with a look that she wore often when they were in school. She sported it when she knew something he didn’t, or he was hiding something and she had already guessed at what. “You do remember I’ve known you for years Newton, I can always tell when something or someone is bothering you. In some regards you haven’t changed so much since Hogwarts I think. You do know you can talk to me if you need, like we used to.”

Taking a deep breath and coasting past his initial inclination toward unease, he reminded himself how nice it would be to actually have a friend to listen as Jacob was in another country all together. Reckoning that having a woman’s perspective would be quite beneficial in this circumstance, he allowed himself to confide in his once closest confidant once more.“I, well, where to start..”

“How about your dinner last night with Miss Goldstein, oh Newt don’t give me that look, of course I’d ask Thes why Brie was off to your flat. So, I’m assuming not all went according to plan or else you wouldn’t be here?”

Puffing out his cheeks he released a long breath accompanied by a groan, “It went well up until the point at which I was called out...”

Hoisting a brow Leta pursed her lips in a half smirk, “I can only imagine this will be good.”

He recounted the events of the previous evening, leaving out certain details of course, ending on the sour note of Tina’s upcoming dinner date with Mr. Prewett. Picking at the scone on his plate he finally laid eyes on her, as if not a day passed since they’d sat across from one another in the great hall he could see her mind working. Smiling sadly at the memory he nudged her on, “Well then, I don’t suppose you’ve any advice on the matter?”

Sipping at her tea daintily Leta calmly began talking as if to herself, “I’ve met Mr. Prewett interestingly enough, his family are pure bloods but they are one of the few truly good families. If I recall correctly he’s quite the genteel sort of fellow, tall with handsome features, also intelligent if memory serves. I can certainly see the attraction, hmm, I wonder if they’ve slept together yet?”

The words were spoken so casually he almost dismissed them, once their full meaning had sunken in he both stuttered and reddened impressively. “What, why would...Tina isn’t that sort I’m sure.”

A low sensuous chuckle was had at his expense surely as Leta smirked openly at him. “Well now, it would seem you desire to be much more than close acquaintances with Miss Goldstein. Oh Newt don’t blush, it’s not unnatural you realize, every creature has the urge to mate, after all we humans aren’t all that dissimilar and males of every species tend to be quite territorial; it’s no wonder you have an inherent dislike of the man.” Sighing fondly she shook her head at him, “What you need to realize is that Tina, is a woman.”

It was his turn to smirk wryly and attempt to regain some semblance of dignity. “I’m not the most socially or romantically versed person but I take comfort in the fact I had realized that fact, thank you.”

“That’s not what I mean, she’s a woman Newt and like all women she needs to be reassured she is attractive...that you want her physically as well. You need to impress upon her that you are not simply drawn to her personality, intellect, or kind nature.” Looking at him with pity she’d obviously already figured on him having no idea how to proceed in such an endeavor so she continued. “Simple things, little things mean more than you’ll know, offer to escort her home, we ladies like feeling precious enough to be protected, even a witch as strong as Tina. Hold her hand, kiss her goodnight on the cheek, and compliment her appearance especially off the hand when she least expects it.”

Nodding along with her suggestions Newt felt the need to cut in, “I’ve been trying to do ...well some of those things, and I did invite her back to my flat for dinner last night but...”

“But...did you tell her the reason behind the invite?” Flashing his wide eyed questioning look at her she crossed her arms huffing, “I mean did you ask her over as a friend or did she know that you intended it as courting? Knowing you, I’m surprised you didn’t invite her over to see your creatures!” Hanging his head looking up at her through his fringe he was acutely ashamed that it was in fact exactly what he had done.

“Really Newt, you mustn’t default to the creatures as an excuse to garner her attention, you’ve much more to offer than that. Look, I don’t know Tina all that personally but from what I’ve seen, she is as taken with you as you are with her. Let her in Newt, she isn’t the harsh callous sort that will hurt you ...she’s better than someone who would do that.” Tears glisten in her eyes and, as is their norm, though the words aren’t directly spoken Newt understands she’s referring to herself, “Shes a good woman Newt, anyone less than that doesn’t deserve you...and she does.”

Speaking past the knot that formed in his throat he wished nothing more than to stray away from those types of thoughts, especially as things were going along well as they were between them. Clearing his throat he fiddled with the napkin in his lap, “What am I to do then, she agreed to go out with Tristan Prewett with an understanding that he...perhaps she’s made her choice.”

“Bloody hell Newt, stop acting so defeatist, worrying so, it isn’t like you! The Newt I knew wouldn’t take no for an answer and he definitely wouldn’t shy from pursuing something he was passionate about, no matter what.”

He had his answer, smiling widely he stood, “Thank you Leta, I..well...this was nice, thank you.”

Rising, she moved to escort him down the corridor to the floo, “Anytime Newt, remember you have it in you to be quite bold when you want something badly enough, you just normally find the strength to do so in the defense of others. Promise me you’ll harness that same resolve in fighting for your own happiness.”

Nodding with a small very real smile, he was gone in a swirl of green, departing with a lightness between them that hadn’t been present since they were younger. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hope you liked the little naughty taste at the beginning... ^_^ 
> 
> I obviously haven’t seen the movie yet but I feel like Leta’s character is more of the sisterly variety when it comes to Newt. I also see her wanting Newt to be happy hence the moment with the two of them. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow....Newt’s decided he isn’t going to sit idly by and watch some other fellow put the moves on his Tina! Let’s just say Mr. Prewett doesn’t realize he’s invited an extra person on his date with Tina.
> 
> As always thank you for reading my trashy god awful writing lol! I enjoy the feedback !


	7. If I didn’t care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries his hand at tailing and follows Tina and Mr. Prewett on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn’t care - The Ink Spots 1939
> 
> If I didn't care, would it be the same?  
> Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?  
> And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
> Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?

Dusk had descended upon London bringing a light fog with it, the perfect sort of weather in which to tail someone, at least that’s what he ascertained from an American spy novel he picked up while abroad. He’d since found he quite liked the genre and had purchased several more from a local muggle store, which were far more gripping than their wizarding equivalents. In addition to being a wonderful way to pass a journey on a steamer, or waiting on a birthing mother graphorn to deliver, it put some of the nuances of Tina’s job into perspective. Any occasion to better understand Tina was more than worth the effort, and he had on multiple occasions tried recommended foods, books, even her preferred blend of morning coffee- which only served to remind him how much he loved tea.

It was nearly six o’clock and he’d been hidden in a little alcove across the street from her flat waiting for her to emerge. Upon leaving his brother’s home Newt rushed back to his own long enough to inform Bunty of his evening ‘obligations’ and grab a few essentials necessary for his plan from the workshop. It was but two when he left and he made proper use of the time by transfiguring his cloths to a bland color befitting a nondescript looking jobsworth. Next came the hair, being a ginger was never something of which he was overly fond, so changing the color was somewhat exciting. “ _Crinus muto_.” Casting in front of his small travel mirror, he observed his hair shift from messy ginger curls to a slicked back mousy-brown color. _“Well done Newt, not a bad look on you, perhaps I shall use this to avoid the more rabid fans at my next book signing.”_

The hours passed by as he planned out various scenarios waiting for either Tina or Mr. Prewett to show. About half past six the figure of Tristan Prewett strolled by unaware that he was being observed, Newt found that it was best to truly know a creature by noting their habits when they were in a state of ease; in this case being watched from behind the corner of a building when you think no one can see.

It was clear Mr. Prewett had put in a bit of effort to highlight his desirable features, a display clearly meant to attract a potential mate. He stood tall, blessed with a thin muscular physique that was only accentuated by the cut of his tailored suit. His face, though youthful, was far more manly and chiseled than was his own. Despairingly he also seemed to possess the lucky fortune of flowing strawberry-blonde locks, that laid in place stylishly. Newt felt a wave of unease settle in the pit of his stomach, what sort of figure could he possibly strike next to a man like that. 

The man paused short of her door to readjust his tie and glance at his reflection in a nearby window.  _“Hmph, preening are we? Unlucky for you Tina prefers a true ginger.”_  Bringing his hand to his mouth he huffed into it, in a bid to check his breath. _“Oh no you don’t ... it won’t be nearly so easy my poor fellow. Those perfect lips aren’t meant for you!”_ Knocking on the door he appeared antsy shifting from one leg to the other before a sort of panicked response was displayed and he began to look around hastily. He then darted to a stoop two doors down and pilfered a handful of Dahlias from the planter there. _“A thief too are we, well there’s one thing I won’t be allowing you to steal.”_

Tina appeared at the door not but a moment later, a delighted look on her face at the offered gift. She bid him wait while she placed them into water, which thrilled Newt greatly seeing that she hadn’t invited him in while alone. The two set off shortly thereafter walking a companionable distance to one another, for Newt, the game was on! Following at a safe distance padded with the security of the fog he delighted inwardly at his brilliance, in the event of sudden apparation he’d but to retrieve the rescued knarl from his flat! He may have _accidentally_ kept a glove that Tina dropped while at lunch one day, it held more than enough scent to be easily tracked.

Rounding the corner it became apparent that the knarl wouldn’t be necessary, they made for a muggle pub rather well known for their  fish ‘n chips. _“This is perfect, no wizards to recognize me and this place is crowded enough for me to blend in easily.”_ Slipping in several paces behind them, he found an out of the way table and ordered a pint keeping a watchful eye on the two of them. Pulling out the muggle paper he set it at the ready in case he needed to quickly hide, however by the looks of it neither had noticed anything aside from one another; that thought alone nearly drove him mad.

One beer in they were still sat talking, his insides rolled at the sight of Tina listening to this other man so raptly. She began speaking animatedly about something and the light in her eyes was purely radiant, it never failed to amaze him how lovely she was when something appealed to her passionate side. As for her companion, he interjected only rarely, mostly nodding and encouraging her along until something he said caused her to laugh freely, wherein she placed a hand upon his arm to steady herself. 

They both stood but instead of leaving, went to have a go at a game of darts. Mr. Prewett clearly excelled at the game while Tina, well, she almost impaled some poor drunkard stumbling by unawares on her first go.  _“Merlins beard she’s not living up to her name right now is she? I’ll just bet Mr. Prewett doesn’t even know the first thing about porcupines.”_ Pushing on like a good sport Tina moved to try again, this time Mr. Prewett had come up close wrapping behind to position her body guiding the next dart.

Setting his jaw Newt noticed one of the barkeeps deposit their food on the table where they had been seated. Moving quickly he walked over while the two were still very much distracted and pretended to stumble a bit drunkenly into their table, sprinkling a fun little addition to Mr. Prewetts chips.

Maneuvering over to the bar he successfully ordered another pint and retreated back to his corner. He was just in time it seemed, they had both come back to eat, again the discussion turned lively but Tina began to edge away from her date imperceptibly. Grinning cheekily to himself Newt applauded the work of Professor Herbangarten and her fusion of garlic, onion, and curry into one spice plant. What’s more, Mr. Prewett seemed to be relishing his chips and proceeded to finish them to the last, resulting in Tina discreetly cover nose and mouth with her hand.

A moment passed following their meal before Tina bounded toward the darts once more, determined to succeed in the game just once. Surveying the area before launching, her dart bounced right off the target comically. Picking up his pint Newt edged closer taking refuge behind a pillar and watched as once again Mr. Dart-throwing champ stepped up, prepared to give her some more _pointers_. Guiding her hand once more, the other slid to rest on her waist, an excuse to steady her. _“Oh no you don’t!”_ Scanning the immediate area Newt pulled out his wand and hid it beneath his overcoat, whispering with a flick he sent a perfectly delivered jinx square in his back causing him to falter and trip backward. Tina’s head shot up in attention at the spell being cast in such a close proximity and he ducked behind the pillar before she spotted him. Cursing under his breath Newt knew better than to think a witch gifted as she, wouldn’t notice.

Pulling out his pocket mirror he held it under the table angling as to catch sight of the two, they had turned attention back to the game luckily for him. Observing his jinx at work shouldn’t have been so satisfying, but it was, Mr. Prewetts next turn had him falter badly enough that his dart wound up through some gentleman’s derby hat at the bar, the next lodged firmly in the ceiling. Deciding to turn from his bit of sport, with some gentle suggestion from Tina, he managed to trip into another customer jarring his table enough that it sloshed his beer. At that, they made way back to the table, distraught he leaned in toward her to apologize, and yes, Newt found that he was quite satisfied at the face she made recoiling from his pungent breath.

On his feet to make for the bar, Mr. Prewett took three good strides before stumbling, catching himself shakily. Witnessing his apparently drunken state, the barkeep firmly refused patronage urging him to make for home and to sleep it off. Tina, watching the encounter, intervened to remove her date just as he had been proclaiming that he wasn’t drunk at all. Leaning heavily on her for balance the two made to exit leaving Newt to grab for the paper shielding his face from view.

Newt crept behind at a reasonable distance it seemed his plan had backfired, as now Tina was walking snugly at his side arm wrapped around his waist to aide in support. _“Alright contingency plan it is.”_ Reaching inside the pocket of his overcoat he fished out a flask containing a small insect, called onara-gaki by locals, he had the displeasure of running across it while in the Chūgoku region of Japan.

In all aspects it was very nearly a mosquito, thriving of course in such a climate but with a very different side effect, instead of an itchy welt the chemical secreted caused the unlucky victim a raging bout of flatulence. Pivotal to that was the Onara-Gakis’s ability to hone in on those that feasted upon foods they find appealing- quite especially garlic! The small fiend found his query within seconds and gorged, hanging back Newt waited for its tell-tale transformation. After consuming their fill, the little bugger puffs up three times its size looking not at all dissimilar to a tiny puffskein- it even takes on a light pink color. Scooping up the comatose puff midair Newt caught up to the pair as they approached what appeared to be Mr. Prewett’s flat.

The jinx seemed to have dissipated somewhat, (Newt hadn’t wanted to cast too strong of one after all, just enough as a deterrent) leaning on his door frame it seemed the two were having a discussion. Slinking closer he took cover behind a nearby rubbish bin to listen in.

“Tina, I insist you allow me to walk you to your door at least, I promise I’m feeling much better! Honestly I don’t know what came over me, normally takes several more to see me knackered!”

Smiling politely Tina sighed, “I’m a big girl, and an auror you realize?” Rolling her eyes good naturedly at his stubborn stance she threw up her hands, “Alright, alright...you aren’t gonna take no for an answer are you? Ok then, you seem coherent but if I catch one stumble its me walking you back here ok?” Smiling widely she turned and they continued on, chatting amiably as they strolled down the stretch toward Tina’s abode, when a thunderous noise echoed on the empty street. Newt stifled his juvenile laughter observing Tina start and scan her surroundings before another echoing clap filled the silence. Stopping mid-stride it appeared she was vaguely aware as to the source of the noise, when Mr. Prewett gently suggested that yes, maybe he would allow her to see him back the few paces to his flat.

Without recurrence he managed to get to his door pausing as he wished Tina goodnight. “I’m sorry things didn’t go as well as I’d have liked but, I enjoy being with you Tina, I hope you’ll allow me another opportunity to have you escort me home.” Laughing at the rather poor joke, in Newts opinion, Tina smiled and nodded but didn’t voice any sort of affirmation.

Then Mr. Prewett did what Newt had feared the whole evening, he moved to lean forward in order to kiss Tina goodnight. Timing being impeccable, a thunderous burst of passed wind erupted causing him to flush and mutter an apology. With an awkward grin Tina shook her head and waved it off before taking a step back when he produced yet another, apparently pungent in variety. Tina chuckled a bit as the embarrassed man quickly made for his door, “So, so, sorry...I don’t, I guess dinner didn’t agree.”

Backing up a bit Tina shook her head forcing her expression to be passive (Though Newt could tell she was secretly amused, she’d been fumbling her fingers together behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet). “It’s not your fault, just rest and hopefully your stomach will feel better tomorrow in time for your shift, owl me if you need anything.” Nodding he backed away hastily bobbing his head once more as he passed wind.

Newt leaned against the cool brick alley across from Tina’s flat for the second time that day, this time with a grin that split his face and heart filled with triumph. Who needed luck when you can make your own. Poking his head out around the corner he waited to make sure Tina made it in safely, chuckling conceitedly, he couldn’t believe his plans had gone off without any hiccups. _“Tina’s taking longer on her stroll back I hope she’s ok.”_

A hand reached out grabbing his arm to push him roughly against the wall, fumbling for his wand he was too late as the figure lightly boxed his right shoulder. The scenario felt eerily familiar, peeking up tentatively he saw Tina standing in front of him, hands on her hips wearing same face she had when they first met in New York. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory being re-enacted.

Lifting his head slowly in a mild panic Newt forced a beaming grin, “Hello there Tina, I was just, I was out taking a stroll.”

“How bout you try again.” Looking decidedly unimpressed she crossed her arms fixing his eyes as she edged closer to him. His face was was likely a violent red color and he could no longer hold her gaze, buckling under the weight of guilt. “I suggest you stick with tracking beasts Mr. Scamander, you’d make a lousy auror.” Biting his lip he readied himself to explain, but Tina wouldn’t have it. “What in the name of deliverance dane were you thinking?! That little stunt you pulled in a bar full of no-ma...muggles, could’ve gone down differently Newt! It would’ve meant trouble for my career as well as your own! Did you even think of that?!”

Pulling back she furrowed her brow looking around in confusion before shrugging. “What would inspire you to do such a thing Newt? I don’t understand, is this, is it some sort of prank your trying to pull on me, because I’m sorry I didn’t find it at all amusing and I know Tristan sure didn’t.”

Shame forced his eyes to the ground as he searched for the words, what could he tell her? _“I did it because I’m hopelessly in love with you? I can’t bear the thought of you alone with him.”_ Even someone as clueless at dealing with people as himself knew better than to say such a thing aloud, it sounded positively crazed. He’d read the words long ago that love would drive men to unfathomable lengths and it looked like he would be just another casualty of that statement. “It wasn’t a prank, I was...concerned that’s all. You’re out alone with a male that has set his cap at you Tina, I wanted to make sure he didn’t try anything.”

His words only served to fuel her anger. “You know what Newt, it may surprise you, but I do have a pretty good handle on reading people, it’s kinda my job. Do you think I’d let him, or anyone else for that matter, take any kind of advantage of me? No, I think you have another reason and I’m not sure what it is, but you dyed your hair and followed us on what was supposed to be a date! On top of that you jinx the poor guy! I mean, was that you with the little stomach upset too?”

Nodding slightly he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, “I’m sorry Tina, I truly am.”

“It’s not me you need to apologize to Newt, it’s Tristan! How could you ?! Is there some sort of past between you two that I don’t know about? Otherwise I don’t get it, he’s a nice guy.”

Newt felt his heart lurch as she went about championing Mr. Prewett. Snapping, he felt the quiet simmer of jealousy boil over, “I simply don’t like him, he’s not good for you Tina and I was hoping to protect you from that mistake.”

Exclaiming wordlessly she retreated from him shaking her head back and forth slowly, “You know what Newt, do me a favor and stay outta my personal life.” The words struck him like a blow but the real pain came from the look of betrayal on her face, “I’ve never shown you the same discourtesy despite the fact that before, I...it doesn’t matter just, go home Newt.”

With that he watched her disappear into her flat as the crushing weight of what transpired seized him. He walked the entirety of the way back to his own flat, bidding a passing thanks to Bunty as he ushered her out the door. Stripping off his outer coat Newt went about reorganizing his makeshift examination room after he released the onara-gaki back into its environ. Task completed the echoing melody of Stardust played from the phonograph as he slid to the floor near his desk. Dougal made his way over to him as he stared at the memory only he could see, the soft cooing sounded vaguely sympathetic as Newt wept and continued weeping miserably into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The onara-gaki is obviously my own creation lol! Onara is Japanese for fart and Gaki means brat but is also used to mean hungry...so hungry-fart lol! 
> 
> I think Newt is a detective in his own right as it pertains to tracking creatures (and Tina ^_^) ...but I don’t think he’s quite so good as Tina!
> 
> Tristan’s appearance is based off of Dustin Milligin the actor that plays the role of Ted the veterinarian on Schitts Creek. He’s actually really sweet and kind of dorky even though he’s ruggedly handsome (he reminds me a bit of Newt really) give it a watch the show is hilarious!!! 
> 
> Next chapter has a touch of angst but no worries it’ll be quickly resolved!!!  
> Hope to post tomorrow!


	8. Goodbye, Little Dream, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina’s work days since confronting Newt have been trying to say the least. Already on edge emotionally, Theseus offers her the opportunity of reprieve from her probation. Grindelwald’s underground in London seem to be attacking witches and wizards speaking out against him openly. Tina is tasked with the case, trouble is, it appears a magical creature is involved, which means she’ll have to liaise with a specialist on the matter...Newt Scamander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit apart from the others as it chiefly follows Tina’s perspective. It was really the only way I could transition things...you’ll understand I hope afterwards. Plus, I think we’d all like to know what Tina is thinking!
> 
> ‘Goodbye, Little Dream, Goodbye’  
> -Cole Porter  
> (from the 1934 musical Anything Goes)

It had been three miserable days since his little plan to disrupt Tina’s date had blown up in his face and she was doing everything in her power to avoid him. He stood outside the ministry waiting for her that first day after, eyes bloodshot and fidgeting nervously, she had spared one passing glance before striding past briskly. Again at lunch he attempted to make amends but Tina wasn’t having it, a glare was all he received as she continued with the paperwork on her desk. Still, he returned dejectedly with take away from their favorite lunchtime spot setting it down wordlessly before returning to his office.

The two days following saw the same silent treatment, though he still persisted hopefully, he would do whatever it took to make this right. Waiting outside the ministry he resolved to walk her home and apologize properly, beg if he had to, but his plans were dashed as he glimpsed Mr. Prewett intercept her with a kiss to the cheek. Watching as they walked together closely she locked eyes with him momentarily before he turned in a feeble attempt shield her view; he preferred very much that his heart break in private.

 

* * *

 

  
Slamming another file down on her desk Tina lashed out feeling her patience all but evaporate, “Higgins, what is it about taking legible notes that’s so difficult for you?! I mean, did Hogwarts have _no_ standards when it comes to penmanship?” The auror in question chuckled as he tossed another piece of parchment atop her pile and winked at her in passing, “Well then Goldie, you’re certainly in a tiff these past few days. Best to behave or else the boss man will see you on permanent desk duty.” Nodding his head in the direction behind her the man disapparated before she could properly rail at him.

“Auror Goldstein, a moment if you would.” The rich voice of Head Auror rang out closely behind causing her to cringe internally at the heated outburst just moments ago. Turning she met him with what she hoped was a passive expression, it was doubly difficult when her superior also happened to look terribly like the man she was currently at odds with. An intense ache throbbed in her chest at the mere thought of his name, pushing the pain aside she followed Theseus as he motioned her to his office.

“Auror Scamander, about the outburst just now...” holding up a hand Theseus waved off any further comment. “Relax, we all know that Higgins has never been taken with the clerical side of the job. A well rounded auror is diligent in both the physical and mental demands of the station, which is why you’ll excel Auror Goldstein, if you are but patient. Unfortunately you share the same stubborn passionate disposition as someone else I know, making that a difficulty indeed.”

Walking behind his desk he produced a file, spreading its contents across the imposing mahogany desk. “This is the newest information regarding the series of attacks perpetrated against those witches and wizards with a known stance against Grindelwald. My team had picked up on a pattern and positioned themselves accordingly to stake out these locations the past several days. Approximately eleven o’clock last night Edwards managed to intercede mid-assault, unfortunately the victim, Margaret Brown -an outspoken opponent of Grindelwald’s cause- could not be resuscitated. The only positive is that we now have an eye witness account of the attacks.”

Scanning over the report Tina felt her jaw go slack, “This is...is this implying what I think it is?”

  
“Yes, you are correct.” Crossing arms over his chest he hoisted a brow to accompany the half smirk plastered on his face. Tina tried very hard to ignore the image of another face that popped into her head, one startlingly similar, that often sported that same expression with one exception- Newt’s was far more mischievous and painfully alluring.

Clearing his throat he flicked his wand gathering the papers neatly and depositing them into her hands. “No previous evidence had been recovered even with such brutal violent attacks, no one glimpsed a perpetrator nor were any clues to the homicides left behind. The only inference we could make was that the culprit, or culprits, was using an illegally obtained invisibility cloak. Still, given the barbarous nature of the attacks, spells are unlikely and the healers at St. Mungo’s agree the lacerations are consistent with a long sharpened object, likely claws, possibly a dagger. Last night however, Auror Edwards took the pictures you saw there, it would seem the muddy tracks are not at all human.”

Teeming with excitement, Tina began running over the possibilities at catching whomever or whatever was responsible for these heinous crimes. It would make sense that a beast could be responsible given that Grindelwald had been trying to use innocent creatures and children to his own hideous purposes. The fire inside her was suddenly doused; why share this with her especially when she was remanded to desk jockey during her probate period? A low chuckle interrupted her musings.

“Ahh, you’re wondering how this pertains to you when you’ve been sentenced to desk duty.” Pulling a smug look at her startled expression Theseus shoved his hands into his pockets haughtily, “I’m far better at reading people than my dear little brother is Tina, and no, I’m not secretly a leglimens. I’m against the wall at present, my team is stretched thin and this line of inquiry is specialized. That being said, I’m charging you to liaise with the ministries expert on magical creatures to rule out the possibility this is a fluke of some sort.”

Feeling the sting of heat creep onto her cheeks a storm of emotion raged through her, prevailing was anger, it was a better feeling to cling to than the others she wouldn’t dare explore. “I’m sorry Auror Scamander, but I think you’d be better off sending Bertram or Evans.”

“You misheard me Auror Goldstein, I wasn’t inquiring as to your opinion on the matter, I was tasking you with obtaining information that will aide in the solving of this case. I’m not privy to, nor would I wish to be involved in, whatever has transpired between you and Newton; that is for you both to remedy on your own time. The fact is Tina, my brother is exceedingly difficult to work with and unlikely to be as helpful should I, or another of our fellows, try to involve him.”

“You place to much value on Newt’s opinion of me, I doubt I’ll be of much use right now. Newt and I ...aren’t on very friendly terms. He’s not gonna want to see me, I’m afraid.” Hanging her head Tina recalled the look on his face as she left with Tristan, it tore at her but stubbornly she trudged past him continuing to hold on to her upset.

Walking over to her Theseus laid a warm hand on her shoulder, “I meant what I said Tina, you have the makings of an exceptional auror, but for such an intelligent witch there is much that escapes your notice. Take this evidence down to Newt and apprise me of your findings after, I expect a report by the days end.” Firmly leading her toward the door Theseus softened his expression knowingly, “In our profession we tend to look for shadows, open your eyes a bit further Auror Goldstein, allow in the light and take a good long look when you do. I imagine you will see quite a different picture than the one you imagine.” With that the door was closed and Tina found herself moving toward the lift to seek out the beasts division.

 _“Open your eyes a bit further...”_ Her mind raced at the meaning behind those words, stepping onto the lift she felt apprehensive about seeing Newt. The events of the past week crept in as she hurtled toward the object of her unease. His actions as of late confounded her, since Paris she had given him space and resigned herself to stand by him as a friend. Each day they grew closer as did her hope that he would move on from his past love and see all the affection she held for him. Every time it appeared as if he was inching toward her, she would observe that in reality he’d taken several steps back. It hurt more than anything she had ever experienced; wanting desperately for someone to want you the way you want for them.

With each passing day he seemed to keep her at arms length and with each measure of distance she grew more disheartened.  _“...You’re always showing up where you’re least wanted.”_ So she did what came naturally, she protected herself, no one else was going to do it for her after all and if it would spare her suffering, she’d back away. However, even  as she did so, he edged ever closer, this dance was growing wearisome and the frustration it brought quickened to anger. His actions were so varied, at dinner she thought he was about to cross that line, but when she mentioned the invite that Tristan had extended, he appeared unfazed. Truthfully she had yet to accept the invitation that she knew to have romantic implications, but that was before he responded as he did. _“Oh, well..good.”_

His behavior displayed a consistent lack of interest yet, he went to such lengths following them out to dinner. _“I simply don’t like him, he’s not good for you Tina and I was hoping to protect you from that mistake.”_ Her thoughts drifted back to the look on his face as she walked out with Tristan, could he actually care?

The anger at his actions had certainly lessened, and the idea that they were perpetuated by underlying feelings for her spawned a delicate hope. That hope forced her own precious feelings to surface, making her feel weak and helpless, which in turn angered her greatly. Her work situation as of late was suffocating, the only breath of fresh air had been seeing Newt everyday, even in passing. Since that day he’d been keeping to himself, no popping by, no lunch, no awkward half-smiled hello in passing...no Newt.

The lift slammed abruptly to a halt and Tina stepped off into the sparse beasts division. All appeared quiet as she made her way toward the back corner of the department all the while not encountering another soul. Stopping at the familiar door she traced the plaque upon it, ‘Newton Scamander Magizoologist’, as she did the door slowly gave under her touch opening without a sound.

He sat slumped over his desk pouring over paperwork, or what could’ve been field notes, she wasn’t certain because her eyes were trained on him. Lingering in the doorway she marked the shadows beneath his eyes, and although his lashes rested downward she could make out the redness that tinted them. He hadn’t taken the trouble to shave but the stubble matched well with his unkempt hair and casual dress. _“Even on a bad day he still manages to be attractive.”_

Seeing him this way Tina couldn’t help but feel a bit remorseful, she was very likely the cause, even if they were just friends it was unbearable to think he was in pain because of her. Glancing up Newt jolted horribly at the sight of her standing there in the doorway. Locking eyes both stilled unmoving for several minutes before the crinkle of paper in Tina’s hands drew his attention. Already on his feet Newt had paused awkwardly just paces away upon sight of offensive papers, thrusting them outward she broke the deafening silence. “I’m here under orders, I need you to look over this information and offer your professional opinion on it.”

Shrinking considerably he took the file to his desk surveying the information within. An audible gasp drew her attention from studying the freckles on his face, his complexion had paled considerably when he finally spoke, “Tina, this last attack...it was right around the corner from your flat.”

“Yes, I’ll be extra vigilant on my walk home until the suspect is taken into custody.”  
Inhaling sharply through his nose the next words were choked out roughly, “Perhaps it would be best if Mr. Prewett accompanies you until then.”

Anger set alight coursing through her at the insinuations the words carried. “I’m a big girl Newt and I think you’re forgetting I am an auror! I can take care of myself just fine!”

Standing he held up his hands in an effort to soothe her temper, “I realize that, I just... there is safety in numbers Tina and if it’s the creature I’m thinking it is...”

Snapping, she cut him off, “You know what, I don’t need anyone protecting me Newt. Do you understand, I’ve done just fine on my own up to now.” Moving to take the file and leave she charged toward the desk with the express hope of hiding her mounting upset.

Slamming his hands down on his desk, Tina jumped back startled at this very uncharacteristic display of anger, “Buggering hell Tina, would you bloody listen to me! They are targeting witches and wizards, hunting them, Grindelwald’s little underground isn’t using some bloody kneazle! I know you’re still upset with me but just stop being so bloody stubborn and hear what I’m saying. I realize you’re an auror, _an extraordinary one_ , but I doubt you’ve ever dealt with a Hidebehind. So, if you won’t take the necessary precautions I’ll be accompanying you home from this night on.”

“You’ll do no such thing, I won’t ...!!!”

Cutting her off Newt put the papers on his desk with a steadying breath as he shook his head, “Don’t you realize, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” The pleading look he fixed on her was heavy and thoroughly distraught (There was something else there too but Tina’s mind and heart were both racing too fast to dwell on it). Stepping up close toward her, he pulled her arms out straight unbuttoning her sleeves and rolling them up.

“Newt, stop, what are you doing!?” Looking behind her at the open door she blushed, luckily the department for the control of magical beasts must be occupied by those preferring minimal socialization, very similar to Newt. He ran calloused fingers up and down her bare arms looking carefully for something. “Newt?!”

Waving a hand he closed the door wordlessly continuing on with the same focused intent, “I need you to remove your shirt.” Reddening deeply Tina choked stammering, “Wha..Why do you... I don’t think..” crossing her arms she fixed him with the best intimidating glare she could muster given the fact the man she cared for (and was very much attracted to) just asked her to undress.

Sighing testily he explained, “The hidebehind hunts its victims over the course of days, it marks the victim with a magical tag of sorts that’s visible to any except the hunted. You could have been marked unknowingly, it feels like a tingle or warm breath on the skin, the creature is invisible like Dougal after all. If you don’t feel comfortable with me I’ll call Bunty in, but if you’ve been marked for kill then you’re in imminent danger Tina.”

Unbuttoning her shirt with a hard exhale she turned facing the other way crossing her arms over her chest (her simple bralette offered sufficient coverage but between the chill of his office and the tingle of arousal, the thin material provided only a scant veil). “Fine, do you see anything?”

Gentle hands buzzed with electricity as he turned her toward him, lifting her arms slightly to scan her chest and stomach before relaxing, “You’re fine they typically leave a mark center of back or on the abdomen, occasionally they’ll appear on the upper extremities.” Lingering his hands on the soft skin of her stomach Newt either forgot himself or decided he didn’t care, eventually drawing bac, he turned to afford her privacy to redress.

Clearing her throat Newt turned back around meeting her eyes, “I’ll wait for you out front after work, walking you home may afford me the opportunity to snare this creature before it’s forced to maime another innocent person.”

“So you think this Hidebehind is being controlled by Grindelwald’s operatives?” A sullen expression and quick nod affirmed her own suspicions.

“These creatures are highly dangerous and have a deep history of mistreatment by wizards. They are demiguise half-bred with ghouls, retaining both the invisibility of a demiguise and the irratic behavior of a ghoul. The right witch or wizard skilled in leglimency can bend them to their will, using their known propensity of violence toward those with magic to shield them from suspicion.”

“Another play out of Grindelwald’s handbook, using a creature as a scapegoat.” Worried not only for the innocent victims but for the poor creature that was being used and likely mistreated, Tina met his gaze with a half smile. “If it’s to protect a creature that’s being controlled, I’d look like a real ass if I refused.”

“Don’t mishear me,” piercing green orbs met her with brash sincerity, “It’s not just the creature I want to protect Tina.”

Her eyes widened and a hint of pink dusted her cheeks but he didn’t so much as flinch at her questioning gaze. Bowing her head to cover a small simper, she then straightened, decision made, “Ok then, I should be finished around six.”

Smiling weakly he put his hands in his pockets, “Very well, I shall wait for you out front.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’ve yet to see the movie, but I am hoping for Tina and Theseus working alongside one another! I get the feeling from snippets we’ve seen that Theseus may look put off initially but will grow to respect his brothers partner in crime! 
> 
> The Hidebehind is a creature listed in Newt’s book, however, the symbol and hunting is pure fabrication on my part! 
> 
> Newt and Tina are up to a bit of detective work next chapter (though for Newt’s part I think he’s just glad of the chance to be near Tina) but I promise that part will resolve itself here shortly! 
> 
> As always, reviews make me so happy, thanks to all that take time to drop a kind word!!!


	9. Smoke gets in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt walks Tina home and they bump into Mr. Prewett along they way. What would be an awkward encounter sparks a hope in Newt.

It was closer to seven thirty by the time Tina appeared at the entrance to the ministry, but he’d waited there patiently just as promised. Even though she attempted to appear vexed by his persistence, Newt could tell by the quirk of her lip she was secretly amused.

“I can’t believe you waited.”

Perking up from his position leaning against the balustrade, he smoothed down his hair and straightened his overcoat as she approached. With the situation between them so tenuous he was surprised -albeit pleasantly- at the sudden change in her countenance, indeed her entire aura had a different air to it. “I said I would, and I do my utmost to keep my promises Tina, especially to you.” Her features softened further and the small gentle smile she gifted left him in little doubt that she had moved past the bulk of her anger, still, he knew he owed it to her to explain.

Walking in silence he couldn’t help but be drawn to the soft wave her hair, frizzy, on left side especially. Every time he would come upon her at lunch she’d be resting a hand against it as she wrote, it created a bit of a crimp that he secretly adored, it meant she was hard at work. Though he understood why she resented being bound to a desk he delighted in the moments he could observe her in her element, much like this evening. She was on heightened alert, as well she should be considering, eyeing every minute detail of their surroundings as they strolled along. _“Bloody hell Newton concentrate! You should be the one on the lookout here!”_ Feigning an attempt at diligence proved a hopeless endeavor when his attention continued to linger on her.

Deep brown pools flicked over to him in time to catch his admiring her side profile. Looking quickly away Newt ducked his head awkwardly before clearing his throat, “Ahem, Tina...I wanted to apologize for what I did to you and Mr. Prewett on your outing. It was ghastly behavior on my behalf and I shall be sure to disclose as much to him given the next opportunity. I...I just...need to know you don’t hate me for what I’ve done.”

A pregnant pause filled the space between them that was deafening, the next words from her lips could be the sweetest of sounds or the instrument that crushed his soul. His heart hinged on her faint exhaled answer and skips  when it’s delivered. “I could never hate you Newt, I hope you know that. I’m just confused as to why you’d go to such lengths, I mean you disguise yourself and gave the poor guy such a hard time, why? Why did you feel the need to to protect me from him?”

 _“Why indeed Newton?”_ Sighing tiredly Newt had decided upon his course of action while waiting for her to finish up with work. Hiding his true feelings, perched on a fence that was ever increasingly unsteady, would no longer do. The idea that this woman would be anything other than his was one he would no longer allow himself to entertain. Leta was right, she had to know what he felt, the truth, anything less was unfair to the both of them. “The truth is Tina, I interfered the way I did because... I was jealous.”

It was as simple and straightforward an explanation as any other he could offer, and to top it off it was the truth. The look of utter shock displayed upon Tina’s face spurned a flush of crimson to overtake his features amplifying his shame. Hanging his head he gathered what scant courage he had left to finish, “I can’t blame anyone but myself really, I mucked up any chance I may have had with you, and now, I’ve become a lousy friend on top of it.”

The footfalls beside him had ceased forcing him to turn and confront the reaction he had long been fearing. Fixing his gaze at point just past her shoulder he swallowed thickly before grudgingly shifting his focus to her expression. If she bore a look of shock a moment ago, it had been traded in favor of confusion. “Newt, what are you saying? Are ...are you...do you...?”

“Tina! Mr. Scamander!” A strong tenor voice bellowed from across the street carrying Mr. Prewett with it. Jaunting up to them his face all but lit up as he made his way toward Tina. “How was work Tina? You seem to have left a bit later today, and you’ve brought Mr. Scamander along for the ride eh?”

Smiling politely Tina huffed an audible sigh, “You know desk duty is well...desk duty. I’m counting every day until I can get back out there!”

Newt hung his head in despair as he resolved to remove himself as third wheel, ready to make any excuse in order to pursue this creature alone. Mr. Prewett it seemed, could not leave him be and included him in the conversation conspiratorially, “I hope you are keeping an eye on her at work Mr. Scamander. I’d hate to see her continue on at something she so despised because she was overzealous.”

“Hah! Overzealous? Me?” Looking quickly at Newt she found his face contorted in the same pained expression he wore several days prior.

“Yes, Tina I think it a marvelous thing you want to fight the good fight, but sometimes you need to apply patience is all. As in, not ruining your chances at work by prowling the streets at night in hopes of catching this killer.” Newt and Tina started eyeing one another before looking back to Mr. Prewett, “I do work at St. Mungos if you’ll recall, necropsies are preformed there. If that is your aim then from the charts I’ve reviewed you need to exercise extreme caution.”

Pursing his lips tightly Newt, since Tristan arrived, had managed only the barest of replies. He visibly deflated, choking out single syllable responses or nodding his head sharply, none of which despite his attempt to conceal his hurt, went unnoticed by Tina.

He was currently clenching his jaw with eyes trained on the rough cobble of the street. Gingerly Tina made her way next to him laying a gentle hand on his arm sending a jolt of electricity along where she stood close at his side. “I am, Tristan, that’s why Newt’s with me, he’s acting as my bodyguard.”

If the feel of her holding onto him caused his heart to stop, her words had it pumping again furiously. Newt swallowed thickly as his mind overanalyzed the statement, it wasn’t spoken as a jest, so was she making a statement of some sort? A sideways glance paired with the quirk of her lip sent his head into a spin, he had all but forgotten they were in the company of Mr. Prewett until he began laughing good-naturedly. “Well, I shouldn’t hope to cross a man that carries a menagerie of beasts with him!”

Not a tick had passed before Tina responded to the comment, “Well I suppose you never know when one of those little buggers will slip out, do you.” Shooting a knowing glance at him Tina smiled softly, “My Newt is pretty dangerous without the beasts, Tris, don’t let his sweet demeanor fool you. I’ve seen him duel and engage in fisticuffs, trust me, he isn’t so meek as he leads everyone to believe.”

Filled with warmth Newt fought in vain to suppress the urge to grin like a madman and scoop Tina up into his arms! Whether she realized it or not she had referred to him quite affectionately; had she meant to? Either way he was fit to burst from happiness, a spark of hope had been fanned into a raging flame with a single statement. Could he dare hope she felt the same? She had turned, continuing on in the direction of her flat spurring Mr. Prewett to follow suit; dazed Newt straggled behind grinning like a fool. Distantly he heard the two of them chatting amiably just ahead but found himself too absorbed in his own thoughts to listen properly.

“Hmm how peculiar, I’m certain there wasn’t any sort of dilemma getting through her earlier today.” Focusing on the path ahead them Newt observed that the small side-street had rubbish piled to one side making the way forward a rather narrow one. As his attention was drawn to Mr. Prewett’s observation, Newt caught the tell-tale shimmer he feared to see. _“Bloody hell its after Mr. Prewett!”_

Mr. Prewett had ushered Tina ahead of him in a gentlemanly display, placing her directly in the path of the creatures razor sharp claws. Newt felt his mind race throwing his plan to save the creature into action, even as his body surged with adrenaline in its need to protect Tina. Apparating just ahead of her he turned meeting her surprised face as he grabbed her shielding the attack with his back. The white hot flash of pain sent sparks through his vision as he grabbed for the vial of potion in his pocket and flung its contents toward the creature blindly. Distantly he heard Tina’s voice telling him not to worry, that both he and the creature would be alright, just before he succumbed and lost consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I hate cliffhangers too!! I’ll try and post the next chapter before the days end!  
> Hope you enjoyed !


	10. Red sails in the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt awakens in St. Mungos to Tina sleeping at his bedside. While he gathers his wits he has a little chat with his Healer, Mr. Prewett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red sails in the sunset (1935)
> 
> Red sails in the sunset way out on the sea  
> Oh carry my loved one home safely to me  
> He sailed at the dawning, all day I've been blue  
> Red sails in the sunset, I'm trusting in you

The searing pain was but a shallow echo of its earlier crippling effect and the smell was certainly not that of a back alley London street. Cracking open a green orb he flinched at the harsh artificial light, even without visual queues he could smell the sterile chemical stench of St. Mungos. Groaning inwardly at his current predicament Newt realized he’d been placed atop a bed imbued with runes, wards, and healing chrysalises, hindering much of his movement. _“Well then the injury obviously severed muscles and tendons in my back, not the first time.”_

Attempting to move his hand he registered a weight upon it, turning his neck torturously slow he found the cause to be a rather pleasant one. Sleeping with her head upon the cot Tina had wrapped one hand about his arm while the other grasped his hand firmly. Smiling stupidly Newt winced, _“I suppose this more than makes up for the pain”_. A presence in the room called his attention away from Tina’s sleeping form, looking up, the outline of Mr. Prewett stood in the doorway.

Stepping in quietly he brought in a volume of what Newt supposed was his rather thick file, a life handling dangerous creatures had put him on good terms with most of the healers here. “Ahh, you’re awake I see.” Casting a glance toward where Tina lay sleeping he continued in a soft hushed tone, “I hope you don’t mind I took your case Mr. Scamander, I felt it was the least I could do to repay you saving my life.”

Furrowing his brow Newt squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of the Hidebehind’s invisibile form ghosted into sight with aide from the well-timed English drizzle. It’s target had clearly been Tristan but, as fate would have it, Tina had been placed directly in front of him a casualty of its attack. Opening his eyes he found Healer Prewett smilling at him tightly, “I know your aim was to protect Tina but after speaking with her, it seems the creature would have tracked me relentlessly had you not intervened. My family recently denounced Grindelwald and his fanatical followers quite publicly, they attempted to warn me of the potential dangers but I didn’t take them seriously enough I suppose. I’ve never been one to back down from a bully, I now know it was a foolish negligence on my part, so thank you Mr. Scamander.”

Swallowing thickly Newt shrunk at the praise internally berating himself that just four days prior he’d jinxed poor man and embarrassed him with a nasty case of gas. Opening his mouth to apologize the healer had already continued on, “Though I suppose I should really thank Tina, if she hadn’t agreed to dinner I suppose we’d never have crossed paths again.” Motioning toward her with a nod Tristan’s lip quirked, “I’d have never taken her for the sort but she was a nervous wreck when she came in and saw the blood-soaked shape you were in. She refused to leave your side Mr. Scamander, cried herself to sleep with worry over you.”

Peering over at the top of her head Newt felt his eyes welling with tears, “Tina may be tough on the outside Mr. Prewett, but she has a gentle soul. Her nature is a tender one to any of those lucky enough to be in her confidence, but I’m sure you know that well enough.”

A dry chuckle brought his attention back to the man sat opposite the object of his admiration. “Ah, Mr. Scamander, I happen to know she reserves quite a special place for you.” Smiling at the bewildered look Newt had shot him he released a heavy sigh, “When we were out to dinner you came into the discussion constantly. It became apparent over the course of the evening that she had feelings for you, the look on her face every time she mentioned either you or your creatures told me everything I needed to know on that account.”

His heart began to race as his mind conjured the image of the two of them enjoying dinner and the look of exuberance that passed over her face as she grinned. _“Tina...was talking about me then?”_ Newt felt the warmth in his heart grow to an impossible depth, she had carried the love he hoped she still had for him, regardless of everything that transpired between them.

Healer Prewett arose and collected his file,  providing a cursory plan for his recovery. Pausing he lingered at the door seeming to deliberate his words, “I knew Tina was in love with you the night I asked you if she’d been seeing anyone, I just needed to be sure that you felt as strongly for her; that I didn’t have a chance before giving up completely. You’re a lucky man Mr. Scamander, if I had a woman that cared for me enough to give up being near family _and_ a higher position in the French Ministry just to be near...I’d take her in my arms and not let her go for all the world. I’d certainly not allow anything to come between us.”

Newt looked at the woman beside him with awe struggling to verbalize some small word of thanks, or compassion for the man’s plight.

“One day Mr. Scamander you’ll have to tell me how you managed the bout of flatulence.”

Turning a brilliant crimson Newt stumbled once again unable to respond before the man smirked and disappeared out the door. Shifting his attention back to Tina, who had begun to lightly snore, the words Mr. Prewett had uttered only moments ago gave life to his wounded body. _“She gave up a better position in Paris, to be near to me?”_ The image of Tina miserable behind a desk squeezed at his heart. Reaching across shakily he ran his hand through her dark hair, slightly longer than it had been in Paris but no less soft. The motion caused her to stir as another light -and so far as Newt was concerned- adorable snore forced a light chuckle from him.

Sitting up slowly Tina wiped a bit of drool from her mouth as her eyes landed on him, and as if she was suddenly brought to life she sprung forward grasping his hand tightly, “Newt, you’re awake! Let me go get a Healer.”

He gripped her hand tightly grinning like a fool even as he winced, “It’s alright, he was just here Tina, you were asleep and we didn’t want to wake you,” watching as she eased back into her seat he smirked boyishly, “I was enjoying watching you sleep, you snore a bit like the Niffler does, it’s terribly cute.”

Tina turned her head away to hide the blush that stained her cheeks but he could still see the tint from his angle. He gentled his voice as he often did to soothe a distressed creature, he could see it as she worried with her hands, despite his light bit of flirting she was upset. “How are you Tina, what happened after I blacked out?”

A dark pained expression painted her face as she fixed her gaze on the runes flickering about beside his bed. “I couldn’t get to my wand, you were there and it happened so fast. I looked down and you were covered in blood, the creature was completely visible after it came into contact with whatever you flung at it. Tris grabbed you and apparated you here while I followed the hidebehind, it was fast and frightened but it let off a wispy trail of light that led me straight to their underground.”

Taking a deep steadying breath she stared off at the memory only she could see. “I SOS’d headquarters just before I felt the presence of a caster attempting to control me. Living with a skilled leglimens was certainly beneficial this case, the guy was good but he wasn’t Queenie. I bided my time until reinforcements could arrive, in the end we collared Tobias Krieger -a bigwig in Grindelwald’s London outfit.”

Before Newt could so much as voice his question Tina squeezed his hand reassuringly, “The Hidebehind calmed soon as Krieger was taken into custody, I managed to secure it inside your case which is currently in Bunty’s possession. Officially, it has been remanded to the observation of Beasts Division to study the lasting effects of an Imperious curse on a creature of moderate cognitive skills. Since the chief expert on such matters is currently lying in the hospital, it was agreed that it’d be safe under the care of your assistant.” Arching her brow quizzically she went on to question him in a passive tone, “What exactly did you throw out to negate the creatures invisibility?”

Newt scanned the area and dropped the carry of his voice when he answered, “I call it Videre Caecus, it’s a concoction of my own making consisting of unicorn hair, antipodean opaleye scales, and fairy dung. Mixed in the correct manner, it refracts light giving shape and form to what would otherwise be invisible to even a wizards eye, it’s come to be quite useful where Dougal’s concerned. I’d...I’d rather the ministry not know of the potion, if they were to find out those creatures that gifted its ingredients I fear they’d be hunted.”

Nodding, face adorned with a knowing expression Tina responded coyly, “Well my report reflects only the trail of your blood which I used to locate and apprehend those involved. I only saw you flail your arms toward the creature in an attempt to shield me from further attack.” Newt let his eyes fall on her in hopes of conveying the awe and adoration he felt for her, only to be met by tears welling in her lovely eyes. Worrying at her lip Tina tensed visibly upset, “You shouldn’t be so reckless with your life Newt, it’s too important.”

Extending his arm he tucked a dark strand behind her ear startling her with a soft smile, “If you truly think that Tina, then you already know why I couldn’t do otherwise. I don’t want to imagine a life without you in it, besides, I’ve told you before that I take my promises to you quite seriously.” Glassy brown pools fixed him with a look of confusion so he continued, “I was your ‘bodyguard’ after all, remember?”

A pained smile graced her lips as tears spilled down her cheeks, she shook her head and looked downward. “Newt, I ...”

“Shh...whatever your about to say, know that there doesn’t exist a scenario in which I’d do anything differently. Besides, I found I quite like playing the hero for once, it’s no wonder Theseus enjoys it so much.” Laughing tearily at the poor attempt to lighten the mood she squeezed his hand poised to speak as he once again sought to lighten the subject, “Ahem...speaking of the devil, I’m sure he can’t have tarried too far. His is generally the first face I’m met with so I must thank you for the pleasant change!”

“Oh...yes. He’s been in and out checking on you, he’ll be relieved to see you’re awake, I’ll owl him.” Stopping briefly at the door Tina dabbed at her eyes before throwing one last comment at him, “By the way, do anything ‘heroic’ while I’m gone and I’m afraid Theseus’ face will be the pleasant one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the first thing I wanted to clear up, is why Newt is laying on his back with and obvious injury to it. (I work in the medical field and know I’d be asking myself that question!)  
> I’ll explain it in more detail next chapter but he’s being held in place by protective spells in a similar way some patients are secured to keep them reinjuring themselves upon waking/or simply to keep them in place. 
> 
> The runes are more to monitor Newt and help the healers keep tabs on their patients. At any rate I’m probably over explaining, next chapter you’ll get a better idea. 
> 
> Videre Caecus is simply Latin for blind/see. 
> 
> Tristan’s not so bad a guy after all, hope I wrapped that up neatly! ^_~
> 
> From here on out it’s gratuitous amounts of fluff and naughtiness, get ready!!


	11. Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is unable to keep to his hospital bed and leapt at the chance to return to his own flat. Unfortunately the healers aren’t going to release him unless he’s being cared for, thankfully, a certain beautiful dark haired witch happily takes on the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body and Soul (1930) A jazz standard!

The healers had no sooner deactivated the runes keeping him in place than Newt was determined to leave. Huffing in an indignant manner he blithely ignored his brothers threats, of course the healers would prefer to keep him- it was their job after all! Typically he’d wave off all the “potential problems” _this_ or “dangerous side-effects” _that_ and see to it he was checked out and home by now; but **_no_** Theseus had seen fit to show up and ally with the healers!

“Newton, if you don’t listen to what they say and recover properly this time I’m telling mum! You _know_ what she’s like when she thinks her precious little baby boy is in any sort of pain!”

Rolling his eyes angrily, Newt inwardly cringed at the thought of involving their mother, there was no real need to worry her. On top of that, she’d take it upon herself to act as his nursemaid and, though he loved her dearly, his mum was more than a touch overprotective- especially where he himself was concerned. “Fine, you do that. Just be ready when I decide to divulge to her the real reason you couldn’t attend dinner the other night, better yet, I wonder how Leta would react knowing you were out drinking with your mates?”

  
His posture stiffened imperceptibly and Newt smirked victorious, he knew he had him when the small vein at his temple started to protrude. However, with all things concerning his brother, he was cautiously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Dear brother, the first rule of blackmail is to know the other persons greatest weakness, so I applaud your efforts even though they are in vain.” Theseus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall with a pompous snicker, “Do you remember when we’d play wizards chess together little brother?” Acknowledging the confusing statement with a small nod his older brother continued, “You never could win, because you played by your own rules instead of those the game is governed by. Regardless of how many times I beat you, you stubbornly protected your Queen.”

The door to his room opened and Tina walked in briskly, “Theseus owled me are you alr...”, trailing off her brow quirked as she surveyed his mostly-dressed form on the edge of the bed poised to leave. “What in the name of Deliverance Dane do you think you’re doing?!” Opening his mouth in effort to put forth the same argument he was swiftly silenced, “ Oh no you don’t! You haven’t been in here a whole day Newt!! You aren’t ready to go home yet!”

Mustering his best impression of a mooncalf he plead with her wide-eyed, “Tina really, I’ve had worse than this before. I can’t stand being here another day!”

“That was then and this is now, I saw your wounds Newt, you can’t just walk something like that off! Come on Theseus, back me up, don’t you have anything to say?!” 

Smirking toward his brother he narrowed his eyes, “Checkmate.” The scowl Newt plastered on his face was sure to have melted stone, as much as he’d have loved taking a swing at him for being a know-it-all arse, his attention was, as always, drawn back to his “weakness”.

“So what, did the healers tell you it was ok to leave?” Hands placed on her hips the figure she struck was one that demanded the truth.

“Yes Tina, _if_ I go home accompanied the next several days.”

Looking skeptical she glanced to Theseus who did back up the statement. “They are reluctant, but yes, provided he is cared for the next three days he can return home...to rest, no creatures. I feel it wise that he stay with Leta and myself until he fully recovers.”

“No!” Newt flew to his feet to protest when the pain of exertion swiftly reminded him of his current predicament. Both Tina and Theseus were at his sides supporting him as spots danced dizzily across his vision sending him off balance. Quite suddenly he was urged to sit back as two healers came rushing in at the silent alarm raised when he left his bed.

Rechecking his back the mediwitch strengthened the layered protective spells that bandaged the still open wounds as the real healers did their work. Deep gouges were seemingly encrusted with jewels as makadeegondas went to work stitching together the severed tendons and nerve endings, at the same time, secreting a potent stimulant to cell growth as they fed on bacteria. Newt of course had a deep fascination for all creatures, but the thought that these magical insects (a genus distantly related to the firecrab) could live in symbiosis with wizardkind providing mutual benefit, should be a perfect example of the relationship that could exist with all magical creatures.

Shaking him from his thoughts the kindly  mediwitch presented him two vials, “Now Mr. Scamander, you are free to leave under the watchful eye of a capable witch or wizard. This potion is for pain, you are to have a teaspoon full when you arrive home and another every four hours as necessary. The second is a salve used to keep the wound free of outside variables and aide in the healing process, it is to be applied twice daily until the wound is fully closed. Though I hardly need tell _you_ , once the makadeegondas are finished their part they will retreat back into their shells and drop off. If you’d be so kind as to collect and return them via owl once you are fully healed,  we can return them to stasis for the next patient. Alright then, who shall be signing you out?”

Peering out from under his fringe toward Theseus with tired defeat, he was surprised when Tina unexpectedly stepped forward and took the quill. “I’ll be caring for Newt, uh I mean, Mr. Scamander.” glancing at him apprehensively Tina hesitated, “That is, if he doesn’t mind...”

“I don’t!” His brother barely stifled a laugh, disguising it behind a cough, as Tina merely smiled and took the responsibility of his care on herself.

“Very well.” The mediwitch parceled his belongings with a spell and handed them to her, “Speedy recovery Mr. Scamander! Healer Prewett asked me to pass along a message before you left, ‘Be sure and take greater care of not only your body but the heart and soul that dwells therein. Elsewise, you’ll never be fully healed.’ G’day to you.”

A brief flash of their conversation the previous night brought forth his resolve. Getting his legs slowly under him Tina and Theseus braced him for apparition, in half a queasy second he stood leaning heavily against his brother in the middle of his sitting room. He found himself being maneuvered to his chair nearest the floo while he regained his bearings.

“Well then Tina, as repayment for your charity I’ll make sure to it that we retroact your request for personal time. It’s likely for the best that you are here, explaining how an auror on probate and my troublesome younger brother managed to “inadvertently” aide in the successful capture of the head of Grindelwald’s London operation will be easier without either of you available for questioning. It is also immensely helpful that Healer Prewett has agreed to speak on both of your behalves but I may still need you for inquiry, so prepare what you need to.” He shot a knowing look at Tina that inferred he was aware Newt and the creature were perhaps at risk. With a mischievous spark in his eye Theseus lightened his tone, “As a bonus for a job well done, I’ll be gifting your share of paperwork to Higgins.”

Sauntering over toward his brother Theseus placed a hand on his shoulder and leant near to whisper, “Be good baby brother or I’ll bring mum over myself, and won’t she be thrilled to meet your lovely nurse.” Patting him once he removed for home leaving Newt alone with Tina before he could do much as sputter a response.

A teaspoon was thrust before him containing the dose of pain potion given by the healers and the anxious woman holding it was sternly expectant. Opening his mouth without fuss he swallowed the thick green liquid as his face soured, “Ugh, that is absolutely putrid!”

“Well you know what they say, the worse it tastes the better it works!” Placing the bottle on the side table she pulled up and sat on the ottoman near him, “Newt, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first, you don’t mind that I’m here taking care of you?”

He felt his jaw go slack, _mind_ , how on earth could he possibly mind?! Her dark lashes brushed down upon her cheeks while she fiddled with her hands, “I just, after what you did... no, I mean, even if you hadn’t, I’d still...I’d still want to make sure you’re alright...to take care of you.” Reaching across he took her hand in his own delighting at the opportunity to once again savor the softness of her skin. Smiling to himself he marveled that someone who led with such a tough hard presence, that one so strong, could at once be so soft and giving.

“I’m honored that you would see fit to take a leave of absence to care for me Tina. I’m sure that even if you hadn’t possessed the skills of a highly trained auror, you’d have still noted my distaste for the idea of anyone else taking on the task.” Bringing her hand to his lips he placed a kiss to the back of it, “Thank you, Tina,” hoisting a brow he grinned devilishly, “If I’d have known it was so easy to keep you all to myself I’d have gotten injured long ago.”

Biting her lower lip a light pink dusting blotted high as he relinquished her hand, “You know it’s curious,” pausing he angled to catch her eye, “I’ve observed other men paying you compliments, yet, mine are the only ones to make you blush so.”

If she had blushed before her cheeks were now crimson, and he’d managed to make her visibly flustered. “I...I ...you, I don’t think..” straightening her posture Tina rallied firmly, “I’m not blushing.”

A hearty laugh escaped filling him with joy even as it pained him to do so, “But you are, quite badly I might add! I’m afraid now I know the cause I’ll be rather relentless, especially given how fetching you look right now!”

A fire burst to life in the hearth interrupting them and sparing Tina from his rather pointed flirtation. Bunty popped merrily out of the floo obviously taken aback by their presence. “Newt! I thought you were at the hospital!” Looking from him she smiled tightly at Tina, “Oh and Miss Goldstein too! Did you escort Newt home?”

 _“Bloody hell but she has dreadful timing.”_ Breaking in, Newt offered up an abridged recounting of the preceding events, “So you see, I’ll have to ask your assistance with the creatures, I hope it won’t be much trouble Bunty.”

Bubbling over with excitement she shook her head enthusiastically, “Not at all, but, are you sure you’re up to caring for Newt Miss Goldstein? Truth is you look terribly flushed yourself, I do hope you aren’t coming down with something, perhaps you picked up a bug at St. Mungos?”

Pressing her hands up to her heated cheeks Tina glanced quickly in Newt’s direction only to be met with dancing green eyes, which only served to worsen her predicament. “No Bunty, I’m quite alright I assure you.”

“Lovely! Then I should get started, I’ll stay until evening rounds unless you need me for anything else?” Looking somewhat expectantly at Newt, Tina chimed in, “I’ve got him covered, I’ll be staying here the next three to four days to make sure he behaves, but thank you.”

There appeared a slight look of dejection as the young woman made her way down the stairs to the underground creature habitats. Tina watched after her sadly, sighing before turning back to Newt, “Alright is there anything I can get...” A loud rumbling answered her question as he sheepishly looked up at her, “Ok, late breakfast it is !”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the makadeegondas is a combo of the words spider and gum/glue in Hindi (the glue of course refers to stitching). I picture beautiful witches and wizards in saris sporting glittering jewel scars! I’m so strange lol! In my head they are like a mix of a spider, hermit crab, and scarab with a single jewel shell.
> 
> Ahhh...I love writing Theseus and Newt banter! I feel like him knowing and playing at Newt’s fondness for Tina is my favorite thing ! 
> 
> I do see Newt being a horrible patient though, and yes, I know that is a horrible trope....welp get ready I’m gonna trope the hell out of the rest of these chapters....I promised fluff and you’ll get a taste chapter 12 then kicked in the face with it chapter 13 ^_^


	12. The very thought of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina takes it upon herself to care for Newt and starts by making breakfast. Things don’t go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this chapter, it’s a short one, but I’ll post the next tomorrow! I’ve been so busy over the weekend, I got tickets to Hamilton and I finally saw Crimes of Grindelwald (I had sensory overload to recover from!). Warning: the ending notes may be spoilerish so don’t read if you haven’t seen the movie!

To say that Tina’s cooking skills weren’t quite at the level as her sister’s was a terrible understatement. He winced as he bit into a piece of eggshell but continued chewing cautiously hopeful of a solid piece of toast with marmalade. Sipping at his well-made tea, honestly the most important part of his morning, the unmistakable scent that accompanied burning reached his nostrils. Four rather charred looking pieces of toast made their way to the table as Tina sat across him with her coffee. Looking rather downtrodden she surveyed the burnt offering rising quickly from her seat, “I’m so sorry Newt! I’m such a sap, I’ll make some more!”

Begging her to sit back down he took a knife and scraped at the char that marred the bread, “It’s fine Tina, look, completely edible!” Spreading on a thick layer of marmalade he made a show of taking two large mouthfuls so as to prove his sincerity. Sampling a rather large gulp of tea he returned to the eggs which crunched audibly as he continued to eat them.

“Eggs aren’t supposed to make that sound when you eat them Newt!”, her eyes had turned tearful as she made to grab his plate ready to try again, “Please let me try and make you something else!”

Securing his plate to him he shoveled another forkful into his mouth before she could make further comment. “Personally I think the shells provide interesting texture, and they most likely add to the nutritional value. I would, however, very much enjoy another cup of tea to go with them.” Watching her back as she made way into the kitchen he bravely choked down the remaining eggs and magicked the toast down to his work shed. Hopefully one of the creatures would eat the evidence, if not he was sure Bunty wouldn’t question the sudden appearance of burnt toast, there were far stranger things to appear there after all.

She returned placing the tea before him with a delighted look, “Well I guess you were hungrier than I thought, d’you want me to make you more?”

“Um no, no thank you Tina, I am feeling a bit worse for wear though, I’d like to have rest if you don’t mind.” Helping him to his feet she acted as his crutch leading him to the sofa where he stretched out comfortably, feeling Tina unlace his shoes removing them as she gathered a nearby throw tucking it over him. Feeling the weight of his exhaustion catching up to him his lids closed heavily over his eyes and he was sure he felt Tina press a kiss to his forehead.

Waking at what he assumed to be mid-day, he cracked open his eyes to observe Tina sat perched with legs tucked beneath her lounging comfortably in his armchair reading a book of some sort or another. Biting her lip she clasped a hand to her chest as a just visible flush peeked from the cut of her blouse. It didn’t take much puzzling to sort out what manner of book she’d been reading, especially when she shifted and swallowed thickly. _“Ah, so you like reading those sorts of books too do you?”_

“What are you reading?”

Snapping the book shut with a startled force she secreted it back into her locket before responding in a voice that was pitched slightly higher, “You’re awake! I was, it was just some random book to pass the time. Do you need anything, potion, water?”

“No, thank you,” he chuckled voice hoarse, “I believe I will need assistance to sit up however.” Aiding him in his endeavor Tina carefully helped him upright, in doing so he caught a proper glimpse of the clock. “Bugger! It’s past six! I can’t believe I slept most of the day, that potion is purely evil,” even as he spoke the words he winced in pain with each movement, it was nearing impossible to shift without pain.

Plunking the bottle of pain potion down on the side table Tina crossed her arms as he groaned. “It’ll make you feel better, besides, you don’t get any cottage pie until you’ve had your medicine...and don’t worry, I won’t be poisoning you with my cooking. Bunty was kind enough to run out and grab it from a place around the corner before she left for the night.”

Taking in the pleasant aroma Newt tossed the vile concoction back and slowly made his way to the table, again with assistance, tucking into his supper with great fervor. Once finished Tina cleared and cleaned the table, leaning over the counter, “Now that the potion is in effect, how bout we apply that salve before you get too tired?”

Heaving to his feet laboriously Newt agreed, “I’d be happy to, after I’ve looked in on the creatures and had a decent bath.”

She was on him from the moment the last syllable departed his mouth, “Oh no you don’t! I checked in on Bunty with tea while you slept, your creatures are fine, you on the other hand won’t be if you so much as take one step toward that basement!! I’ll bring Pickett up after I’ve applied the salve to your back, the bath can wait until you’ve healed a bit more. Besides, this potion obviously causes sleepiness, I can’t have you drowning on me!”

As much as he loved Tina, her rigidity when it came to rules was wearing on him, even if it came from a place of concern, “Alright, creatures aside, I can’t stand the stench of hospital hanging on to me and shall wretch if I must endure it a moment longer- which would in fact be making me more ill!”

“Ok then, fair enough, since cleansing with spells might effect the makadeegondas, I suppose I’ll have to help you,” reddening Tina finally met his eyes.

“I’m sorry, excuse me, but what did you say?” Newt did feel a touch groggy from the whirlwind of events transpiring over the past few days, but now he was certain he was under the influence of the pain potion. _“Did she really offer to help me into the bath?!”_

“I said, I’m gonna help you. You heard what the healers said, you can’t be left alone in your condition especially since you’ll soon be feeling the effects of that last dose. I’ll recast the waterproof spell over your wounds and... whatever else you need me to help with,” she motioned nonchalantly with her hands adding in quickly, “I’ll promise to look the other way, but if you’re uncomfortable I can owl Theseus to see if he can help you wash up.”

“Not for all the gold in Gringotts!” The force at which he exclaimed his objection surprised the both of them, puffing out his cheeks sheepishly he tempered his words. “It’s, well, if I’m to be perfectly blunt, I’d much prefer any accidental appraisal of my anatomy be taken in by you. The thought is far more pleasant than the alternative I assure you.”

Gnawing on her words Tina nodded a quick affirmative and proceeded to assist him into the washroom. If he just happened catch the small tug at the corner of her mouth as they went along he would never let on he noticed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don’t think Tina is necessarily a bad cook but I don’t think she’s skilled as Queenie and at this point she’s been worried and lacking sleep. I’m gonna warn you the next chapter contains cheekiness and so much fluff it’ll make you sick!! It’s purely self indulgent, I’ve wanted to write an awkward bath scene for SO long between these two!!
> 
> Now spoilers : Wow so Tina was dating, somehow I knew she would!!!! Haha Achilles is a bit different to my Tristan but I think it’s safe to say that our Newt was a bit jealous/worried about this other man lol! My story doesn’t quite align after a certain character death and other events but hey, I prefer my story where Leta is still alive and married to Theseus! Don’t get me going about Queenie and Jacob....
> 
> Next post tomorrow!!


	13. Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina helps Newt in the bath and a revelation prompts him into a very personal discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night and Day - Cole Porter (1932)
> 
> Night and day  
> Under the hide of me  
> There's an, oh, such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
> And its torment won't be through  
> 'Till you let me spend my life making love to you  
> Day and night, night and day

His washroom was actually larger than the average available in most London flats, it was one of the few things he’d spend time away from his basement sanctuary to use routinely. Being a magizoologist meant that he spent a fair amount of his time in and around various creatures and sweating in various environs, but the Englishman in him couldn’t bear to smell the part, especially given that a female he was intent on courting was in close proximity. Tina had run the water for the bath, gathering the nightclothes he requested, they now stood together a bit awkwardly and his   _large_ washroom seemed much smaller than it had been.

Clearing her throat Tina shifted nervously on her feet, “Ahem, ok so I guess I’ll help you with your shirt so I can reinforce the waterproofing spell, then you can...” trailing off she gestured to his lower body before briefly catching his eye for permission. A quick nod in agreement saw her unbuttoning his dress shirt while Newt tried desperately to think about the most unappealing things his mind could conjure. There was a certain part of his anatomy that had a mind all it’s own, and where Newt had only recently decided to be less shy of his admiration, _it_ was far more bold. All it took was the thought of her, the smell of her perfume, even the way she bit her lip could be cause for arousal.

Her breath ghosted over his bare chest as she slid his shirt over his shoulders, and now Newt realized what a terrible, wonderful, idea this was. _“Bloody hell Newt think of anything else!! Theseus in a dress! Haha Theseus in Aunt Cressida’s spring organza dress!”_. Her quick intake of air as she stood at his back drew his attention from the amusing mental image, “Newt, all these other scars, are they from creatures ?”

_”Ahh I probably should’ve warned her first.”_

“Yes, the years have taught me more about potions and healing than I’d ever hoped to learn, so those are from some of my earlier run-in’s.” Her hand grazed an old scar at his shoulder, it wasn’t due to a creature per se, he had been sneaking out at Hogwarts with Leta and the whomping willow proved true to its name. Nothing more was said about it as the chill from the spell filled in around the fresh gashes on his back.

Returning before him she turned her back to face the door, the gentle rustle of fabric ceased as Newt remembered he’d need assistance to climb in. “Tina, do you think you could hand me a bit of cloth to cover my um...” Springing jerkily into action she grabbed a washcloth from linen rack and turned passing it to him. His face lit up with fond amusement as he couldn’t help grinning widely at the small washcloth and subsequently the confused look on her face. “I’ll beg your pardon, but, perhaps I could trouble you for one of the _larger_ hand towels.”

Faltering but for a second Tina’s face flushed violently as the meaning of his words finally sunk in. “Oh ... oh yes, of course.” Grabbing the more substantial towel from the rack she thrust it toward him blindly, crossing her arms over chest clearly flustered. He couldn’t help but to beam adoringly at her back, he really could get too used to teasing her like this! A moment later his trousers and pants slid heavily to the floor, the handtowel sufficiently covering his manhood as he alerted Tina of his readiness. Grabbing ahold of her arm, for balance more than anything, (He was well aware from moments past that her figure, though tall, was slight) he eased slowly into the warm water sighing contentedly.

Lathering up, he proceeded to cleanse his extremities while Tina sat on the loo observing the wood grain in the door. The sound of his wincing pulled her attention squarely back to him, he’d attempted to soap up his mess of hair but so far his arms and back were uncooperative. She had rolled up the sleeves on her white blouse and kneeled beside the bath before he could muster the courage to request her assistance, “Here lemme help with that.” The feel of her fingers as they gently massaged his scalp caused him to moan blissfully, rinsing his unruly mop she took the initiative and leaned in to carefully wash his back.

Pushing away she moved a bit of hair from her face with her wrist, Newt shifted his focus to thank her and found his gaze quickly drawn to elsewhere. The front of her blouse was sodden with water allowing for a very nice glimpse of what lay beneath. Small pebbled nipples stood dark and puckered through the material along with the soft curve of her breasts. Tearing his eyes from her he coughed, “Um, Tina your shirt.”

She grabbed her wand hastily, drying off, contining with business as usual in an attempt to maintain her dignity. Newt on the other hand sat frozen in place as she expectantly offered a hand up, “If you don’t mind I’d like a cold water rinse before I dry off.” A puzzled look adorned her face with obvious question at  why he’d want such a thing, he answered her unspoken query with a boldly arched brow, “I’m afraid I’m only suffering from the the waist up Tina, waist down I’m perfectly healthy and I’ve just had a very lovely show...so a bit of cold water might be helpful.”

Brown orbs flickered downward to where the cloth still covered him before she could stop herself, realizing her folly she averted her eyes in mortification. He didn’t want to help the deep laugh that erupted or the words that all but flew cheekily from his mouth, “You can look if you want Tina, it’s only fair since I’ve gotten a peek at something I shouldn’t have, not that I’m complaining.”

Her skin flushed down to her chest and she nervously tucked her hair behind an ear, “I’m wondering what exactly those healers put in that potion I’ve been giving you.”

He replied to her jest sincerely, “I’m only teasing you Tina but in reality I’m not so overly modest, besides you’ve seen one male you’ve seen them all more or less.” Biting her lip she darkened further, goose pimples erupting across her skin as the hardened nubs he’d just seen were hinted teasingly through her now dry shirt -and he would certainly need that cold water now. 

“Yeah well, I’ve never seen one up close, or in person...” tensing she seemed to realize the weight of what she’d just said and halted further comment. “Fine, so I’ll close my eyes and you can use my arm for support ok?” Offering an arm she closed her eyes as with a spell she chilled the water and floated it above him, she heard his gasp at the cold and offered a fresh towel. Wrapping it about his nethers he climbed out slowly, with only a little assistance. Patting dry he then stepped  into his pajama bottoms that sprung up and onto him with half a whispered spell.

Tina led him over to sit on the edge of his bed as she summoned the salve from atop his bureau. Releasing the waterproofing spell several makadeegondas fell from the lesser gashes and were collected promptly. “Newt, do you need another dose of pain potion before I put on the salve?”

“No, I’m alright, but maybe we could talk a bit as a distraction. How about I start by asking you a question, then if you feel comfortable answering I must do the same and not pass on any question you may ask.”

He could all but hear her mind working when she responded, “Ok, but if I’m not comfortable and choose to pass; what then?”

“Well, I get a pass on a question also; what do you say then?” She shifted her weight on the bed behind him and he could almost hear her smile, “Alright then, go on.”

Swallowing deeply he deliberated only a moment while she scourgified her hands readying the balm, “A few minutes ago you made references to the fact you’d never seen a particular aspect of the male anatomy. Can I take that to mean you’ve not been in an intimate relationship before?” Her hands froze and he could practically feel the heat radiating off of her, imagining her reddened cheeks he added, “Remember Tina, if you’d rather not answer...”

A light warm breath exhaled shakily from her lips, “It’s fine, uh no, I’ve never been in that sort of relationship before.”

“Why?”

Applying the medicine to the first gash she replied, “I believe it’s my turn now. How about you, did you and Leta ever...”

“No.” His prompt response seemed to surprise her and Newt found that he particularly wanted to clarify the point for her, “We were never involved in that way, a chaste peck on the cheek once or twice but that was all, while I held a type of affection for her it went unreciprocated. In the war however, I ...well I almost did, I’m ashamed to say I partook in some pleasures but I never fully sampled everything on offer. That is to say, I experienced release but, not in a way that a woman could fall pregnant, never in _that way_.”

Her voice held the barest of trembling, “Have you ever... wanted anyone in that way?”

With a grin he tossed her earlier comment back at her, “I believe it’s my turn, but I’ll answer all the same, just know I get two next go. Yes, yes I have, not simply to sate the physical, I want something more than that.” Heaving a sigh, the fact was, he _had_ wanted Leta physically when they were younger. He chastised himself that compared to the want, no _need_ , he felt for Tina...it had been an utterly childish fantasy indeed. “Back to you, why no relationship? A woman lovely as you must’ve endured the flatterings of dozens like Mr. Prewett.”

An abrupt self effacing laugh filled the room, “No actually, believe it or not, it was difficult having a gorgeous younger sister.” Continuing to work while they chatted he could hear the pitch change in her voice, “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel nice that a guy actually wanted me for a change. Even if I _had_ stood a chance when I was younger, even if it was purely physical, I’ve always been responsible for more than just myself. That chance of _falling pregnant_ as you put it, would have have been too great a risk so I just never opened myself up to it. Besides, if you hadn’t realized, I’m not the kinda girl that shares herself easily with others. I need to know and trust someone first, I think, before...I just feel like there should be love, before...that.”

The soft smile adorning his face went hidden even as his heart soared, licking his lips he was intent on one last question, “Have you ever been in love with someone?”

Her soft reply cut through the thick silence, “Yes, very much so, I ...it just seemed impossible...because he was in love with someone else.” His heart had stopped at her words, did she really think he was still in love with Leta; that he still harboured something other than a friendly affection toward her?! The graze of the protective spell whispered across his back and he was soon clothed in his pajama top.

“Uh...your good to go, let’s get you into bed, you’ve exerted yourself enough for the day.” Prompting him gently he laid back onto the soft pillows slipping under almost as soon as he felt Tina drag the warm quilt over him, he vaguely registered Pickett’s soft chitters thankful that she remembered her promise.

 

* * *

 

Considering the evenings earlier events, his dreams should have been of the pleasanter variety, however, night terrors almost always superseded whenever there was any mention of the war. The smell of death hung heavy in the air, the stench of blood and the cries of anguish from wizards and dragons alike shook the air around him. Then there was laughter, Grindelwald’s, as he stood over Tina’s broken body. The pain that wracked him was unbearable, he was no stranger to the feelings of anger or sadness, he’d felt these emotions over and over again at the loss of innocent creatures or toward the villains responsible for their abuse. This, _this_ was incomparable, blind rage and hopelessness at once filled him and emptied his soul. Her porcelain skin was gray and stained red, he rocked her lifeless form against his body and wailed pouring out the soul that should depart this plane as its mate had already done so.

He felt violent shaking take his body as he cried out in despair. “Newt! Newt, wake up ! Wake up !!” Jolting up his body trembled numbly as he took in her worried expression, “Tina?”

“Yes, Newt it’s me, it’s ok you were having a bad dream.” Her features softened and Pickett’s worried chattering from atop her head seemed to awaken him fully.

“You’re here, you’re ok....you’re ok Tina.” at once he swallowed her in his embrace, holding her to him tightly he buried his face into her hair shakily attempting to regain his bearings. Crying with an awkward sense of relief he felt embarrassed and ashamed at the predicament he now found himself in.

Just as he was about to pull away and sheepishly apologize Tina wrapped her arms about him stroking his hair as she murmured words of comfort, “Shh it’s alright, your safe, it’s alright Newt, I’ve got you.” His frame all but collapsed against her at the words, silently he thanked the gods and spirits for her as he sniffled wordlessly into her shoulder anchoring himself to her. 

“I’m so sorry Newt, this is my fault I should’ve never got you talking about the war. Queenie, she told me how it effected Jacob and that the two of you had similar experiences...I’m sorry you had relive any of that.”

Drawing back Newt wiped at his face self consciously, “There’s nothing to be sorry for Tina, unless it is me apologizing for ruining your sleep. This happens on occasion, anything can trigger it so please, don’t be hard on yourself.” Looking away from her and into the dark room he exhaled shakily, “I’m afraid it’ll be difficult to return to slumber, usually I spend time with my creatures when this happens...” Pickett climbed up his arm settling in his pajama pocket tittering to him in response, “I know old friend, you are here ...and I’m thankful. We’ve been through this before haven’t we Pick?”

“You know what helps me when I have a bad dream?” Taking her in he blinked owlishly, shaking his head in confusion he watched her smile softly into the dimly lit space, “Hot cocoa. Come on, I’ll light a fire and we can talk about something else, play cards, wizards chess, read, whatever you want. I mean I’ve already gotten my hours in and all, so I’m not particularly tired.”

He got to his feet and followed meekly, slipping into his housecoat before being led to sit on the sofa. “Incindio.” The hearth burst into a roaring fire that at once calmed him, closing his eyes the smell and warmth took him back to the Hufflepuff common room. The soothing and familiar flames of life had provided him comfort through dark solitary nights in a variety of backdrops. Listening to the homely sounds of Tina rummaging through his cabinets as she made them hot chocolate, his mind calmed and relaxed.

“Here you go, one hot cocoa.” Wrapping his hands around the offered mug Newt met her eyes with warm sincerity “Thank you Tina.”

Perching next to him she gathered a nearby throw charming it several sizes larger. Hefting the blanket over them both Tina curled up comfortably and began sipping the warm drink. Shifting his eyes drank her in, she was utterly content to just sit next to him staring at the fire, it was as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

As if sensing his gaze upon her she met his eyes worriedly, “What’s the matter, are you ok? You look upset, Newt, talk to me.” Her hand squeezed his own reassuringly, cradling it with a quiet strength and affection that he’d always identify with her.

He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he turned back toward the flame, his resolve was set, “I’m just a bit awestruck is all. I’ve imagined countless times you sitting together with me just like this, you’d be reading a book, or drinking coffee, and you’d just look over at me and smile. It’s difficult to know how you’ll feel when your dreams come to fruition, but so far reality has surpassed my expectations.”

“Newt...”

“I care for you Tina, and I need you to know that when I told you Leta was my past, I meant it. I realize it’s hard for you to trust, Merlin knows I haven’t done myself any favors there, but I need you to understand that my heart has been set on you since I left New York almost a year and a half ago. My feelings for you have only grown since then, I’m ashamed to say it but I was frightened to let on just how I felt. I’m not the best with people Tina, as you are very well aware, I’ve never felt this strongly and...I was scared, of losing you in my life.”

Closing his eyes he hung his head, “When I saw you getting closer to Mr. Prewett, it was as if my worst fear had come to pass, I had allowed you to fall into the arms of another man because I was too great a coward to admit that I wished you to be in mine. While I am sorry to have caused any harm I’m not sorry for the way I behaved, I would do that and worse if it meant I had a chance to earn your affections. To know I’d have the opportunity to sit next to you on some quiet evening next to the fire, just to be able to look over at you, I’d do anything.”

A sniffle hurried his attention from the fire, the soft glow of which illuminated the tears streaming down her face. Reaching out he thumbed them away even as fresh ones made their way along the curve of her cheek. The naked emotion there laid bare for him as he took her in, “You don’t know how long I... how long I’ve wanted to hear those words. I’ve wanted to hear them for so long...”

The bright smile that broke upon his face was reflected in her tearful laughter, drawing back he took her hands in his own holding onto them firmly. “Well aren’t we a pair, I wake us both up with my crying and carrying on and now I’ve got you doing the same.”

Laughing giddily Tina took a deep breath rolling her eyes at him playfully, “Mine are tears of joy Mr. Scamander.” A quiet fell over them as Tina but her lip coyly, “So you really pictured us together all homey drinkin’ hot cocoa?”

“Yes,” smiling sheepishly he ducked his head as heat crept onto his ears, “Um, you’d be seated just here and I’d look over to you and you’d smile back at me.”

“So, is hot cocoa all you saw us doin’?” If his ears didn’t believe what he’d heard his eyes certainly would, Tina sat with a hopeful glean that set his head a whirl. If the slow grin he offered in return wasn’t proof enough of his debauchery he feared she’d never catch on to him.

Scooting closer she leaned in resting her head against his shoulder careful not to encroach on Pickett’s space. Intertwining their fingers beneath the throw the two sat in silence comforted by the others presence. The fire burned brightly as he felt Tina’s breathing calm, warming against his neck. His last thought as he joined her in drifting off into a more peaceful rest than he’d ever had was: _“I’d give anything to have this for the rest of my life.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post, unfortunately I came down with a nasty cold and fell asleep before I could edit last night! 
> 
> This entire chapter began with the washcloth bit, I just had to write Newt being a bit confident about his :ahem: package. I think Newt really is the sort to have a quiet confidence where his own anatomy/sexuality is involved, especially if he knew Tina’s interest was piqued. 
> 
> Newt has opened up to Tina but hasn’t quite admitted his love for her...the next two chapters will see that come to pass. An unhealthy amount of fluff will also be occurring so look forward to it! I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow but it depends on how I feel I suppose. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and comments!!


	14. Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt receives an invitation, for both Tina and himself, to a ball hosted by Tristan’s parents. The two arrive amidst the throngs of guests, several of which work to divide their company, but Newt won’t be having any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait!! I’ve been sick, between that and work I haven’t had time to post! 
> 
> ‘Moondance’ Van Morrison 1970
> 
> Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
> With the stars up above in your eyes  
> A fantabulous night to make romance  
> 'Neath the cover of October skies  
> And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
> To the sound of the breezes that blow  
> And I'm trying to please to the calling  
> Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
> And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
> And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

The days following that fateful night he’d put his feelings forth to her, passed in a wonderful blur. Newt grasped every available opportunity to be close to her, accidentally brushing against her, sitting close to her, coming up with just about any excuse to touch her at all really. Flirting with Tina came to be his new favorite bit of entertainment, he was convinced that her cheeks should always have that lovely rose tint and would discover endless ways to ensure he kept them that way. He had all but mended on day three but still managed to keep Tina there an extra night, he may have poured it on a little thick but if it meant having her near, he hardly cared.

Tina had returned to her flat the following morning and this day found him alone, Newt set about his routine of tending the creatures. Sitting down to have his tea he scooped up the flowery scented post with an audible groan, “These fan letters have gotten ridiculous!” Tossing them sourly to the side a richly textured envelope stuck out from the pile, picking up the thick golden envelope he examined the address on its front, ‘A cordial Invitation to Mr. N.A.F. Scamander -Magizoologist’ flipping it over with a hiked brow Newt felt his eyes go wide, “Bloody hell, it’s from Lord and Lady Prewett!” Tearing open the invite he surveyed its contents:

 

* * *

 

Mr. Newton A. F. Scamander,

You are cordially invited to a ball hosted by the excellent Lord and Lady Prewett of Pinckney Place.

It would be our greatest pleasure to have you as a most esteemed guest along with Auror Porpentina Goldstein. Please arrive at 6 o’clock on the grounds of Pinckney Place, Sommerset, 21, July.

Regards,  
Lord Rivalin and Lady Blanche Prewett

* * *

 

  
A wide grin split his face, the prospect of escorting Tina to such an event sent his heart fluttering. She wasn’t the sort to enjoy a stuffy party, neither was he for that matter, but he was certain she wouldn’t turn down Mr. Prewett’s parents. Harkening back to the memory of her attired in the dress she wore at the speakeasy in New York, Newt felt a stirring in his lower body that was beyond excited at the prospect of seeing her ‘dolled-up’. Not to say she wasn’t beautiful in her everyday work attire, no Tina was beautiful in her simple trousers and blouse, but the thought of stepping out with her and being the envy of other gentleman was horribly appealing. He’d never in a million years pictured he be lucky enough that a woman as brilliant and stunning as she would be on his arm.

Jumping to his feet he pulled out his newest dress robes, courtesy of his mother, he could almost hear her exasperation, _“I’ll not have any famous author son of mine sporting shabby robes from several seasons ago!”_. Setting them out to be freshened he owled Tina, copying the invite and jotting an additional note, “Pick you up at 5:30?”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Shuffling his feet nervously he stood at her door grasping the small offering of of fragrant wildflowers plucked with care from his unicorn habitat. The early spring day had faded into a crisp cool evening that promised a clear sky with an excellent view of the stars. He was, however, far more intent on the embodiment of light that set his own world aglow. Adjusting his tie he smoothed down his hair once more to sure his unruly mop was still in its tidy style; it had taken him hours to tame it but he wouldn’t look less than his best for her.

A jingling at the doorknob straightened his carriage, it wouldn’t after all do for him to appear shrinking in her presence. _“Bold and sure Newton old boy, you know the mating rituals of a hundred different magical creatures, time to display your own!” H_ e’d have been lying to himself if he said the events over the course of days she spent caring for him hadn’t bolstered his confidence. The fact remained that while they had indeed grown closer he’d yet to take the proverbial leap and verbally profess his love for her. Innocent flirting, passing glances, and grazing touches were splendid but... he wanted much more and he needed her to know just how serious he was.

The door opened and he was struck at the vision stood before him. Tina stood tall and slender, gold satin caressed her form accenting curves normally kept well-hidden. Her dark brown hair was styled and pinned fashionably drawing attention to the porcelain length of her neck. She shifted self consciously under his appraisal struggling with effort to keep from biting her lip, lips that were painted a tantalizingly deep shade of red.

Squaring up she descended the stairs with a touch of bravado, “So... how do I look Mr. Scamander?”

“Perfect... stunning, I ...you...”

“To think you wrote an entire book. Are those for me?”, glancing at the bouquet he clutched tightly, dimples appeared on her cheeks as he hastily nodded and thrusted the offering of lavender, white dittany, and blue forget-me-nots forward. “Thank you Newt, they’re beautiful,” inhaling deeply her face lit up, “let me get these in some water!”

Beckoning him to follow, he took no small sense of victory in the fact that she certainly hadn’t allowed Mr. Prewett in. A wilted bunch of dahlias also sat in the corner of the kitchen while Tina made certain to put his on the table by her bed. Returning to his side, her smooth voice had him all but floating, “You look very handsome Newt, not that you don’t normally it’s just....” averting her eyes shyly the words she spoke gave him an inordinate amount of courage, “You’re a catch and those dress robes definitely highlight that fact. I’m glad I’m skilled at dueling, I may have to fight the other women off.”

He hadn’t made the smallest attempt to disguise his smugness, “Well, if I’m to stand beside a woman such as yourself I’ll need to employ any tactic I can to be worthy of it,” offering an arm gentlemanly as he could, “Shall we then Miss Goldstein?”

 

* * *

 

 

  
They apparated to the gate of the grand estate, ushered in by deeply courteous house-elf that was obviously well-versed in the etiquette of entertaining. Their path led them through a series of opulent gardens toward the sound of music and jumbled conversations. Climbing wide stairs to the terrace, multiple doors remained opened from a grand ballroom to the gardens, allowing visitors to escape or rejoin and mingle at their discretion and leisure. Newt decided he much preferred this method, it lessened the attention of any one individual guest that a funneled entry seemed to impose. Though, with Tina on his arm he hadn’t dreaded it nearly so much as he would have had she not been with him.

Winding through the throngs of richly attired witches and wizards, he beckoned a glass of bubbly spirits handing a glass to Tina with a smile. The two stood off to one side sipping their drinks watching as guests whirled furiously across the dance floor. Tina appeared to be taking in all she could, clearly overwhelmed at the scope of such pomp and spectacle; Newt remembered all too well how intimidating it could be at first. “Tina, would you mind waiting here for me I’ve someone to speak with, I’ll be back in a moment.” Swallowing her apparent disappointment she nodded and sipped at her drink, as he slipped away Newt couldn’t help smiling to himself conspiratorially.

He returned back to her mere moments after he had excused himself, grinning he reached over plucking the long stemmed crystal chalice from her hands tossing it to the magicked service cart. Taking both her hands in his own Newt led her to the floor before she could process his motive. “Might I have this dance Miss Goldstein?”

Looking about in a panic Tina leaned in toward him, “You know I can’t dance, remember?”

Stepping in close he pulled her into position, “What I remember Tina, is you promising me that our first dance together wouldn’t be our last. I’m just making sure you keep that promise.”

Shaking her head with a ghost of a smile she rested her arm around his neck, placing her hand in his. The orchestra had settled prompting couples nearby into positions and Newt couldn’t help the excited tremble working its way through his body. Peering questioningly at him Newt could only smile as he ducked his head, “Sorry, I’m just excited is all.”

“You really like dancing that much?” Huffing at him she quirked a brow, “Just when I thought you couldn’t be more British.”

Holding her more firmly to him he met her gaze with open honesty, “No, I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to be the envy of all the other gents in the room, seeing as how I’m dancing with the most beautiful woman here.”

  
Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and a barrage of emotions blanketed her face one after the other. Music sounded as the musicians readied their instruments and Tina appeared to be vaguely terrified. After the first few notes however, the look on her face was one of surprise, “This music is...”

“It’s ‘Stardust’, I slipped away earlier to make a request,” smiling softly he coaxed her body flush wrapping his arm steady around her waist, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “It’ll be alright Tina, you can put your trust in me, I’ll lead you and I promise I won’t let you fall.”

He eased her into the steps, shakily at first, the tenseness in her body slowly melting away as she allowed him to lead. Meeting her eyes he was sure he’d never felt such a pull, here they were swaying in a crowd of strangers and all he saw, all he felt, was Tina. If the look in her eye was anything to go by she seemed to mirror his thoughts exactly. The soft warmth of her body pressed against him intimately, sent him into an almost drunken haze. Thumbing circles on the bare skin of her back, courtesy of the plunging cut of her gown, Newt’s mind lingered into dangerous territory, imagining how soft she’d be pressed against him unclothed.

The last of the notes faded and Newt reluctantly led her off, unaware of the eyes that were upon them. “Ah, there you are Newton!”, turning the couple were met by Theseus and Leta towing along several other companions. “Little brother, Miss Goldstein, I’d like to introduce Lady Tibalt and Tessa Knoxley both fans of your work Newton.”

A high pitched giggle erupted from the girl Tessa and Newt groaned inwardly, Tina he noticed began shifting away imperceptibly at the unfolding scenario. Extending his arm he wrapped it around her waist with familiarity securing her firmly to his side, hoping to assuage any doubts in her mind.

Lady Tybalt was far more forward than her friend sauntering haughtily into his personal space, “What a pleasure it is to finally meet you Mr. Scamander! My you are an illusive one, why I practically had to beg my dear friend Miss Lestrange for an introduction! Isn’t that right Tessa dear?” Her friend only nodded in assent before once again dissolving into girlish laughter. The look upon Leta’s face spoke volume enough that he knew there was no affection between them. Lady Tybalt heaved a dramatic sigh, “Well Mr. Scamander I’m sure your companion won’t mind sharing you for a bit, I’d enjoy the next dance if you please.”

Strengthening his hold around Tina when he felt her tense, he responded curtly but with a practiced restraint, “I’m afraid I’ve promised every dance to Miss Goldstein, Lady Tybalt.”

Pouting childishly Lady Tybalt, who was obviously unused to not getting her way, pushed on, “Surely Miss Goldstein could be happily occupied elsewhere? My cousin Reynard is quite handsome and should love to keep Miss Goldstein company!”

“That is quite out of the question, I should make myself clearer, I don’t intend to part from Miss Goldstein’s side this evening. I promised those dances in an effort to keep her all to myself, I find that I can’t abide the idea of her in another mans’ arms tonight, or any night at all really. Good evening to you both.” Newt barely caught sight of his brothers smirk or Leta’s mouthed ‘bravo’ as the next song began and he whisked Tina, cheeks the shade of her lips, back onto the floor.

One song turned into two which then gave way to several more, honestly Newt had lost count, the only thing he registered was that he was holding the woman he loved. Pausing for refreshment Theseus appeared to “borrow” Tina, the purpose of which was to introduce her to several higher ups in the Ministry. “Don’t worry Newt, I’ll make sure no other men steal her away!”

Newt sipped his glass of brandy wine out of the way of his the other guests, _“Merlin the last thing I need is to run into Lady Tybalt alone!”_ Keeping a watchful eye on Tina he startled at the booming voice at his shoulder. “So you’re the Newt Scamander are you?” extending a hand the stately gentleman on in age and what appeared to be his wife greeted him with exuberance. He returned the gesture tentatively, shaking his hand, “Rivalin Prewett, and this is my better half, Blanche. Let us at once profess our sincerest thanks for saving our son. Tristan couldn’t be here tonight and told us not to make much of it, but we’d like to offer you something as reward for your good deed; a donation, or a favor perhaps?”

Blushing at the praise Newt ducked his head, “Trust me Lord and Lady Prewett, your son more than returned the favor.” His eyes fell back to Tina yet again, “Actually there is something you could do. Miss Tina Goldstein was the auror present when we fell pray to attack, her quick thinking captured the fiends responsible, unfortunately, she went against ministry protocol in doing so. I feel that such an act shall hinder her progress, you see she’s been remanded to her desk during her probationary period and well...”

A warm hand grasped his forearm and Lady Prewett’s kindly round face beamed at him, “You needn’t say another word Mr. Scamander, I believe my husband is having brunch tomorrow with the Minister, aren’t you Rivie? We’ll see that your lovely Miss Goldstein is out doing good where she belongs.” Dropping a wink the couple excused themselves to attend on other guests, glancing up once again he locked eyes with Tina as she made her way through the mass of guests.

Smirking she slipped her hand in his dropping her voice, “What d’you say we go somewhere else? It’s a lovely night maybe we could just... go out for a walk?” Casting a look nearby he noticed several witches gathered whispering with their attention set on them. “It’s getting a bit stuffy in here and... I’d like you to myself.”

Newt knew in that moment that he’d never be able to say no to those large pleading brown eyes. Squeezing her hand warmly they slipped out to the terrace where he pulled her behind a rather large statuary out of view of the other guests. “I know just the place, hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for the wait ! I’ll have the next chapter up this weekend then chapter 16 the epilogue sometime next week. Thank you for your patience and for continuing to read !!
> 
> Newt and Tina lost in each other on a ball room floor is my favorite head-canon! I wanted to see Tina in a red dress but once I saw Katherine Waterston in gold (Hufflepuff color!) I changed my mind. (Though I did write a smutty fic a while ago with Tina in another gold dress ...oh well)
> 
> If your curious the bouquet flowers mean:  
> Lavender: Purity, Sincerity, Devotion  
> White Dittany: Love and Passion  
> Blue forget-me-nots: Faithful love with a wish not to be forgotten
> 
> The title from this chapter isn’t a song from the 30’s/40’s era but it fits perfectly...Have Michael Buble’s version a listen !

**Author's Note:**

> The Boitata is a serpent-like mythological creature native to Brazil. It’s nowhere in the Fantastic Beasts mythos but I’d expect an adventurous fellow like Newt to track down anything that could remotely be a magical creature. Myth after all can have a nugget of truth at its center. 
> 
> Ahh Tristan Prewett...I used the surname of one of my favorites, Molly Weasley née Prewett. We know that the Prewett’s are of pureblood and that they seemingly ally with ‘good’ despite that fact. This will play into the story later ;)  
> Tristan is made up and is borrowed from the folk story of Tristan and Isolde.
> 
> Tina has been in England I’d say about four months now, two of which found Newt in Brazil. Giving him ample time to sort out the remnants of his own past feelings and foster the new ones growing for Tina. We’ll just have to see if Tina has come to grips with her own.  
> I’ll be posting the next chapter..possibly tomorrow...please bear with me!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
